A Past, A Beginning
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: COMPLETE YuffieXReno at first then, Yuffie X Vincent It had been years since Yuffie had seen her friends. During a abusive realationship with Reno she runs into Cid, things take a turn for the uncomfortable until love finds its way back, or does it?
1. Chapter One

~~I want to personally thank Angelic Demon16 for editing this story, not to mention many of my other story's for me. She has been a great help and, I would like it very much if you checked out her storys as well! Thanks!~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.  
  
A Past, A Beginning  
  
Chapter One-  
  
Hot tears glided down her swollen cheek, the burning pain between her legs a reminder of the man walking back out the steel framed door. "D-d...Damn you!" The sudden shrill of a cracked voice echoed throughout the hallway. It was the only response when the loud sound of a door slamming shut; not just any door however.  
  
A door to last three years of a spirited woman's broken heart. Those 22 years spent living had not been prepared enough to handle being broken. Though an adult, her voice still sounded that of a wounded child weeping for the pain to stop, for the nightmare to end. "...I h-ha-" As the words began to form they were not finished instead a stabbing pain shot through her heart and head. Curling into a ball on the dark green carpeted floor, she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
With arms raised above her head and back arching up; although in pain due to the sleeping conditions of the previous night, the woman stretched as the morning sun crept through the blinds spotlighting the dried tears. Minutes passed by slowly as she then lay there, dimmed gray eyes staring at the cracks in the wooden ceiling, reflecting on her life.  
  
'Six years have passed since Sephiroth, four years since I walked out on ...everyone, three years since I made the biggest mistake of my young life.' Closing her eyes tightly as if trying to keep her private thoughts from spilling open for the world to see, 'I wasn't stable then.. Not after Sephiroth! For two and a half years I awoke in a cold sweat from the nightmares of him coming back. Images of the innocent dead, dying, crying, most of all screaming. For so long, afraid, that it will all happen again and we wont be so lucky as to win a no-win battle....' Eyes looking over to the blinking clock on a end table by a ratty-old brown sofa, 12:00 repeated it self over and over. Obviously the plug had slipped during the last fight... Hoisting herself up slowly she made her way over to the bathroom, she ignored the broken glass and tipped over furniture all over the small apartment.  
  
Cold water dripped down over her wrist as she turned on the shower, then leaving it to stand in front of a cracked mirror. Eyes locked.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The frightening sound of the wounded scream echoed for one would seem like miles, her breath was heavy and eyes wide in fear. Calming herself she slowly leaned against the sink for support. 'It's been so long since I truly looked at myself.' Carefully she reached her hand out touching the cold reflection.  
  
Gray eyes were so dull now, her former short brown hair reached down at least to her mid-back, even her flat chest had grown to a small C cup. Besides the obvious differences a small scar about two inches long was viewable from the oversize gray shirt; running down the length between her shoulder and neck at a angle. Her skin no longer held the youthful beauty it used to, or so it seemed. A purple formation on her left cheek throbbed painfully as she brought her fingers to it. Once a stubborn, egotistical, thief of a ninja; now a shadow of her mistakes. Shedding the gray shirt from her body she left herself to the mercy of the stinging hot shower to wash away her pain.  
  
The town was busy as usual, the same hustle-bustle as always. Then again Neo-Midgar was always that way, and probably would continue to be even after the construction was complete. Five years they have been re- landscaping, rebuilding, tearing down, and rebuilding yet again. Nobody had a clue as to who was funding this, or who the new owner was.  
  
There was protesting all through out the beginning of the construction due to the publics defense against another, Shinra. Once things calmed down, whoever the owner is, made a announcement that there will be no other selfish corporation like that here again. A council was made that would have its very own citizens go on the board once every 5-7 years; for those that wished to. That was what made others begin to like the idea of another city, due to the growing population.  
  
Looking down at herself she suddenly became insecure, it had been two months since ...he... left. Luckily a small nest egg that she herself had saved managed to get her through. Probably would at least 2 more months. Yet, the small amount didn't leave room open for new clothes. Wearing only a tight long sleeved dark gray shirt with a few rips and tares followed by mid-thigh length blue jeans. Not to mention flip-flops. She ignoring the stares of disgust, and lust in the few others that happened to glance at her. 'At least my hair is long enough to cover the bruise. Last thing I need is more onlookers.' Walking into a small shop of on a street that wasn't so busy, she smiled as a old woman came out of the room in back.  
  
"My girl! Where have you been? I have not seen nor heard from you for a week!" The elderly woman lectured as she came around pulling a seat out for the younger woman. Taking a seat across from her the lady's smile turned to a look of seriousness. "Has Reno returned, ...at all?"  
  
A sudden frown took the woman's expression as the former materia hunter looked away, mumbling her answer. "No. Not even a phone call. He's gone for good this time, I'm pretty sure of it. I received divorce papers in the mail about a week ago... I don't think Reno sent them though, they weren't in his writing but, I'm sure it was with his knowing due to the ...words... used. ...Please Mrs. Coalsy can we talk about something else?"  
  
Katrina gave a nod and patted her friends shoulder. "You'll be fine dear,- " Turning to the door she excused herself and walked over to the customer.  
  
Yuffie stared at the table hard, trying to ignore the throbbing headache returning to her.  
  
"Where the fuck is the, shit, what the fuck did I need again?" A blonde haired man spoke as he adjusted his goggles. 'Right, bolts.' "As I was fucking saying, Got any fucking 14' bolts?"  
  
"Yes, let me go get them. How many?"  
  
"Three."  
  
Quicker than an eye can move the former Kisaragi snapped her head up, gasping. 'Only one person I can think of would ever dare speak like that to a old lady as if it was common.' "Cid!" She yelled out loud, accidentally.  
  
The pilot looked over and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah? Who the hell are you?" Stepping closer the cigarette fell from his lips. "Yu-Yu- Yuffie?!?!" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
All Important Author Notes!  
  
Yep! It's me Sorceress Fujin. I said I was no longer writting any Final Fantasy Stories but guess what? I started another. A YUFFIEXVINCENT! Of Course. What else? Anyway, Please Review and tell me what you think so i know whether to continue or not! THANKS! 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks again Angelic Demon 16!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
Pulling another cigarette out from a metal case, and lighting it, the blond haired pilot stood next to his long lost comrade. "Fucking Mother of Jenova! Yuffie is that you?!" His only response was a mere nod. Waiting patiently for her to speak, he grunted angrily. "Well are you going to say something? I haven't seen you in four years! Where have you been? Why did you never come back?" The questions went on and on.  
  
Mrs. Trello, soon to be ex-Trello, froze as her eyes darted away towards a carved wooden sign above the door. A intricate machine gun and assorted parts were surrounding large bold letters saying Coalsy Products.  
  
"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Cid! How are you?'" A grunt followed by a sad sigh escaped her parted lips. "....I left, you know that. Another mistake was made and now I'm paying for it." Tears began welling up in her eyes as she left the shop quickly. Her slow pace turned into a jog, then a run. Running down alleys then finally up stairs ignoring the yells and fights of other tenants, you could hear the muffled sounds through the walls. Continuing to her door she leaned against it, panting.  
  
"Good. He didn't follow."  
  
With a heavy sigh Yuffie opened the door, shutting it behind her. Her feet lead her body to the coach and plopped down. Once again gray eyes stared at the ceiling, 'I can't believe Cid was here..' With her misery's on mind she drifted to sleep.  
  
Several minutes later a loud rap at the door awoke the sleeping beauty, staggering to the door Yuffie threw it open, glaring at the intruder of her sleep. Suddenly she went from a tired expression to one of surprise, anger, and yet happiness. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Pushing himself inside, he inhaled another breath of the tobacco filled stick. ".....There is a avalanche reunion in a month. The whole shit-load of us decided to all get together again." Cid announced moving himself towards the couch, sitting down.  
  
Yuffie groaned, taking a seat next to him. "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Come with me." At the sight of her unpleasant look he continued, "Can you honestly say you don't, somewhere in your mind, want to see them? At least once more?"  
  
"I don't know, Cid...."  
  
Thinking for a moment, a sly grin spread to his lips. "How about you come stay with Shera, Abby, and I 'til the reunion? It'll give you some fucking time to catch up on what's all happened." Looking around the room he smirked, "Unless there is someone you don't want to leave behind..."  
  
A look of horror spread across her hardened face, causing the woman's mouth to speak for her. "Alright I'll go."  
  
Cid let his shocked expression go then smiled taking another inhale of his cigarette, then exhaling. 'I didn't think she would be that easily convinced.' "Grab some stuff and lets get the hell out of here." 'Maybe this wont be too bad. Besides I can always come back here...' Yuffie Trello thought as she grabbed a small brown suitcase, shoving the few clothes she had inside. Looking over at her dresser she opened the locked door with a key hidden under the bed. Tears filled her eyes as she then quickly pulled out a picture frame and hugged it to her chest before setting it on top of her clothes. Gazing through the doors she grabbed the divorce papers and sighed, placing them inside as well, still having yet to send them off. 'Getting out of here will be nice...' Locking and grabbing her case of needed items she stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
"Ready?" Cid asked impatiently.  
  
"I think so..."  
  
So they left towards the Highwind.  
  
The flying contraption took off with a boom as it raced through the air at 20 Mph. Granted that wasn't very fast. Yuffie groaned in agony, "Ugg... Why did I agree to this? ....Blhaa!" Leaning over a metal railing she let her insides spill from her lips.  
  
A gruff voice laughed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Take these." Cid said holding a glass of water and two pills.  
  
With agitation the woman took the blue pills with a mere white stripe in the middle, tossing them in her mouth and following them by the whole glass of water. She sighed, 'that glass of water felt good.' Looking up gray eyes watched as her former friend entered the small conference room, leaving the door opened behind him. 'Guess he want's to talk.' Heading over she gazed in interest at the doors to where she was heading, the oak wooden door had intricate designes of a mermaid with wings looking over at a wall full of materia. Then her stomach rumbled once again. 'Ugg.. at least it dosen't feel as bad. I'll just ignore it.. Yes. Ignore it.' Passing through the entryway she made her way to a seat across from Mr. Highwind himself.  
  
The sudden voice of a long lost friend, just found caught her offguard in the awkward silence between them. "Now, I don't want any of that 'What am I soppose to say?', bullshit." Happy with the nod he received he continued, "where did you go after you left? All of us looked for months and we never found you. Although Vincent looked the longest..." Cid commented getting off track, shaking his head with a bit of a depressed look. "Where the hell did you go after you left?" He repeated, sounding more like himself.  
  
Yuffie sat silent a aching coming to her heart, the shortness of breath followed by the lump in her throat, "I.. I went to Costa Del Sol. For about a week. I.... A former ..friend...," Tears welled up in her eyes but she pushed them back angrilly. "And went to a place with them. A house out in the woods." Stopping she caught her breath. "After that my 'friend' and I moved to Neo-Midgar during the construction, and got that small apartment. Been there since."  
  
Something stopped the pilot from speaking for a moment. Ignoring that 'feeling' he continued, "Who was your friend?" Cid grinned, exhaling. The smoke lingering in the air as it rose, then disappeared as quickly as it came. Amazingly the steel walls didn't have a tinted yellow sheen to them as would be expected by the amount of smoke in the air constantly.  
  
"Reno. When I went to the wooded cabin I lived with Reno and Rude. -"  
  
"YOU FUCKIN' WHAT?!?!" Cid bellowed, the cigarette falling to the cold steel floor, with a tint of dark red. "How could you live with him, that pompous-moth-"  
  
"Cid!" A voice yelled angrilly, and no it wasn't Yuffie. Apparently the crew had landed in Rocket Town about 10 minutes ago and a mechanic had come on board searching for him, a female, angry mechanic. The woman with her hair held up with a black hair tie widened her brown eyes then softened them as she noticed that the one near her husband was the missing Yuffie. Although only knowing her for a little while, she had thought of her as a daughter. "Is that you Yuffie?"  
  
Yuffie gave a small grin, and nodded. "Hello Shera...." The grin was replaced by fear as the woman before her looked curiously at the scar on her cheek, and elsewhere.  
  
Moments passed as Shera gave Yuffie a tight hug. Whispering in her ear, "We've missed you so much!" Letting go she smiled again, "How about you come with me to the river? I need to catch a few more fish for dinner, you can help." Without waiting for her answer she grabbed her arm and dragged her off the ship towards a small river behind about a half mile from their house.  
  
The once cheerful girl laughed as her friend walked in the river grabbing a fish and throwing it back at her. "Well get in here and help!" The blond yelled and pulled her in, scaring away the flat long blue fish. Moments of eased silence passed as a haunting question came to Yuffie's ears. "Who hurt you?"  
  
"Oh, I uh, got them when in the city and was mugged. Yeah big mugger and I wasn't expecting it.." She said trying to lie her way off even though she knew she couldn't to her. Shera stared at her in amusement then became serious. "You know I know that isn't true. I was beat as a child Yuffie, I will understand. Besides I'm sure you need to tell someone, and there is no reason to let it all build inside."  
  
Stunned brown hair swayed to the side as her head turned, "You were beat as a child?"  
  
"Yes. My Uncle, who I lived with, was a drunken fool. He would usually come home and beat me, there was always-"  
  
"Something you did wrong." They both finished together.  
  
Yuffie would've laughed had it not been such a depressing subject for her. ".....I always seemed to do something wrong... Whether it be wearing the wrong clothes, to not having what he liked for dinner made... or losing-" She stopped as crystal like tears filled up in her eyes, then faded to a depressed look. "Can we not talk about this right now.. I just want to forget, for now."  
  
"You can always come to me, Yuffie. I won't judge you." Letting the words sink, a sudden splash of water caught her off guard as a five year old girl with blond pigtails and dazzling blue eyes. A soft yellow dress with small black tennis-shoes on her body. Giggling, the girl looked to the other one there she just noticed. "Hi I'm Abby! Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Abby! How many times have I told you not to say that?!" Shera practically yelled, her face beat red.  
  
Yuffie let a small laugh escape her lips, as Shera lessened her angry face into a soft smile. "Sweety, this is your Aunt Yuffie." Abby smiled and grabbed her Aunt's hand. "You have to see my room! I got'a- " The small girl went on and on as she dragged the former ninja inside, ignoring the older women's chuckles in the distance.'  
  
Night finally came, again the dark blue sky filled with shining hopes and dreams, with a clear blue moon lighting the ground below. It had been nearly three weeks since Yuffie had moved into the home of Cid the smoking pilot, Shera the quiet yet well heard mechanic, and Abby the bright cheery wake you up at 5AM girl. Looking through the window, gray eyes closed softly then opened as thoughts interrupted her peaceful relaxation. Thoughts of a red haired someone flashed through her mind.  
  
'I only wanted you to love me, like you ...promised.'  
  
A heavy sigh escaped her pale red lips, as she pulled a white comforter over herself, and began staring at the flowered wallpaper covering the fairly good sized room. "One day. One day you'll love me. You'll see...." With one more glance to the sky tired orbs closed for another night of never ending nightmares.  
TBC  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors Note  
  
Chapter two! WhooHoo! Anyway, please review!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I dont own FF7!  
  
Chapter 3-  
__________  
.  
.  
.  
  
The Sky was lightly dark, lite by only the fading moon and pure white clouds lingering above. Breathing in the scent of burnt flesh, and heavy smoke he was filled with a sense of accomplishment as his dark hair swayed in the cool wind of the early morning. Before him laid a defeated dark red reptile like creature. Medium sized, yet hard to handle due to its fast reflexes, and heavy outer shell, helping protect against enemies. Although fast and strong this creature, like most of this aspect, was dumb. It's moves were not well planned out, leaving gaps open for a expert hunter, cue its recent death.   
  
Eyes the color of the decapitated creature before him gazed for a moment at his work before reaching a golden structured hand down letting its claws sink past the shell and into the flesh to pick up the creature. 'This should be a adequate meal for us.' The man thought. Then began walking through the empty field towards a three story house in the distance, smoke coming out of the chimney above.   
  
Slowly, then with a heavy thud to the ground the limp headless creature fell as golden fingers released its sunken grasp. Looking around the backyard, he grimaced at the arrangement of colorful flowers surrounding a four foot tall light blue wooden fence, complimenting the dark blue house nicely. Cleaning his black boots off on a rug outside the young looking man entered the house, to once again smell smoke. A small chuckle almost came through his pale lips as he gazed into the kitchen at a long brown haired woman waving smoke away from a pan with a oven mitt.  
  
"That's it!" A loud voice yelled as a oven mitt was thrown down onto the counter. "Cloud get your ass down here and you cook!"   
  
On the side of the kitchen you could see spiky yellow hair stick out from behind the stairwell wall, followed cautiously by a pair of mako blue eyes. "Come on Tif, it dosen't look that bad!" Glares, "Really! It looks great!" He said stepping into view, and walking over, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"It does?" Tifa said with a devilish smile. "Well then, taste it!" Quicker than the eye could blink she had grabbed a spoon and placed it to his lips. "Go on!"  
  
"Uh......."  
  
Saving Cloud from the burnt blob of goo, a voice spoke sidetracking her. "Dinner is outside."  
  
The woman grinned, moving the peach cloth to open the window. Big brown eyes gazing at the bloody beast. "Could you clean it and put it in the freezer? Might as well save it for when every one comes. Come to think of it, Cloud, do you know if Shera and Abby are coming?"  
  
Scratching his head he nodded, "I think so, well, Cid said he was bringing someone too. So I would assume Shera and Abby are coming too..." Cloud spoke, shrugging as Vincent went outside to clean and freeze the animal.  
Captivating red eyes watched the wind sway the good sized, green leafed tree outside. Although it was far in the distance his enhanced vision allowed it to be seen in full. Not many leaves were left on the long branches that drooped down at a rased angle. Once again he looked to another falling leaf. It fluttered, turning then swaying down to the grassy ground below.  
  
A sigh escaped Vincent's pale pink lips. 'I still can not help but wonder where she is, and if she is alright.' Sitting down on a black silk sheeted bed a human hand held his head. 'Why do I even care? Do I care? Would she care?.. I should have stayed in that damn coffin, stayed there and waited out eternity than be here plagued why I cant even get my mind off her. ......Lucrecia never even held my mind at such a state... Why her..?'  
  
Brown eyes watched through the crack in the door at the man sitting there in what would look like, pain of a forgotten memory. Slowly she opened the door, knocking as she did so. "Here you go, Vincent." Tifa said walking in and setting it on his night stand, then proceeding to let herself sit next to him. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She saw his hesitation and sighed softly, tilting her head to face him. "You can't keep everything bottled up forever. Someday you will need to tell someone, anyone." She stopped, then took a breath and continued, "Cloud and I are always here for you if you want to talk. Besides, everyone will be here in less than a week. So no moping!"  
  
"Not everyone will be here." Vincent spoke, his voice almost softer than a whisper.  
  
The woman bit her lip, nodding. "I know." She sniffled slightly. Then almost before one could blink shiny wet tears were flowing down her face, as she broke into sobs. "She was my best friend! Granted she was young, but a room never stayed quite or sad with her around... I'm going to go take a shower, a nap or something. Cloud should be done with dinner soon.." With that said the saddened fighter left the room quickly.  
In another house the living room light burned brightly, as two figures stood in front of each other, one with a bag in hand. The walls were decorated in a off white, with yellow trim. Along with that was a dark red couch in the corner near a tv.   
  
"Yuffie you cant fucking go!" A man with slicked back blond haired said angrilly as he stood in front of her.   
  
She shook her head frantically, "I cant stay Cid, I just cant go there. Not after this long! I just cant! You have to understand!" Yuffie yelled quietly back. She sighed and turned her side to him, "Look. I...I'll go.. But, I am going home now no matter what. I just need to be alone and think about this.."   
  
"Fine. But, im fucking picking you up in one week. You better fucking be there!" Cid yelled as she was walking out the door. "Take Chowl, he is in the shed." Blue eyes turned away and stared at his wife. "She's going home."  
  
Shera nodded and walked towards him, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. "She will be alright, right?"   
  
"Yes." Cid said, not entirely sure himself.  
Big gray eyes found Chowl and sighed, it was going to be a windy trip. Tying to her bag to the chocobo, Yuffie fed it some grysal greens before climbing up on it, and taking off on the dark red bird, with piercing green eyes.   
  
The heavy wind got in her face as they sped along the grassy plain. About a hour and a half and they would be there. It was a short ride really. A small drop of wetness dropped onto her cheek, running down, all the way to her chin before splashing to the ground. Another followed, soon it was raining so heavy Chowl squeaked and ran in a few circles before taking off faster towards her destination.   
  
Forty-five minutes later she was in Neo-Midgar, with some spare money Cid had given her she rented a stable area for Chowl and then continued down the lonely, dark streets. Although the streets were lit, it was so light that it might as well be pitch black. Yuffie hurried as she saw her apartment building up the street.   
  
It took only a few minutes before she entered her dark apartment and sat down on the dusty couch. Something seemed off, as if she was being watched. Then she saw it, a shadow in the shadows moving towards her. With fast reflexes she flipped on the lamp and took fighting stance. The only think she saw was what she feared most, biting her lower lip the woman took a step back so she was against the wall. "What are you doing here?" Yuffie whispered.  
  
A man with long untamed red hair and dark green eyes stood there smirking, with his arms at his sides. Then began walking towards her. Moist, hot breath was on her neck as he stood only inches from her, slowly he ran his fingers down her arms, causing her to shiver. "Your not happy to see me, Sweety?" His drunken slur was enough to realize, that even he was too out of it.   
  
"Come on, how about you take off those wet clothes, and come to the bed with me." Without waiting for a reply he ripped the shirt from her body, and grab her swinging wrists, and picking her up. Placing her on the bed he grinned as if it was a game as she tried to get away, then he became angry, slamming his tight fist into her stomach. "What?! Your supposed to be happy to see me!" Another swing he hit her across the face leaving another bruise to form on the side of her chin.   
  
Reno frowned and jumped up grabbing his jacket, "Well fuck you, you're a stupid whore anyway! I will just go get it from someone else!" Speech slightly slurred he then left, stumbling out the apartment.  
  
Yuffie lay there, on her side, staring at the cream colored wall, with ripped pink wallpaper in the corners. Tears were flowing freely down her bruised face. Small hands placed over her stomach, as she sobbed yet again. "He wasn't supposed to be here.." She cried, laying half naked on the two blood stained mattresses. Sleep did not come easy that night, in fear he would return. Though it was already 4am, and soon the sun would rise. Her crying had stopped about only a little bit ago, exhausted she let herself close her eyes and fall to the darkness she needed.  
TBC  
Authors Note  
____________  
  
Well heres chapter Three, Sorry its a few days late! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own ff7!   
.  
.  
Chapter Four  
.  
.  
  
Tear stained eyes fluttered open slowly, almost carefully as they focused on the lonely room. As had happened so many times the last few years. 'I should have stayed with Cid.' She whispered in her mind.   
  
After pushing herself up off the floor, gray eyes looked around the room, thinking. 'It's one week till I will see them all again.' She snorted, 'No way that I am going..' Another glance around the dark room a decision was made. "No way in Leviathan I am staying here though!"  
  
-Black hair was loose, covering part of the masculine, slender face underneath. Red eyes focusing on the ceiling.   
  
'This is my life now. I will remain here, for eternity. Never will I feel the simple joys that Tifa, and Cloud posses. A family, happiness, and Love.' His pale lips curled into a frown, 'What nonsense I speak! Enough with this.' Angrilly he got up from his bed exiting the room, and heading downstairs.   
  
-Opening yet another blue book to the personal listings, she let her eyes travel down the page. 'Lets see.' "Sterling, Stetterman, Stranly, .......Strife! Found it!" Yuffie grinned, yet had to swallow the lump in her throat.   
  
There was only one strife in the four phone books she had, looking to the address and phone number she realized it was only a 2 hour ride from here.   
  
"All this time, and they were only two hours away..." Yuffie spoke, her voice sad as her small fingers traced over the name. "It seems like only yesterday I was standing here wondering if I should go back...."  
  
"It probably was! You've been standing there forever! Care to let others use the phone for a actual phone call, lady!" A grumpy, voice said.  
  
Startled, Yuffie turned around and rolled her eyes at the greaseball in front of her, who was usually standing at the corner trying to get money, even though he had over a million gils. "Knock yourself out!" She said walking away with the small piece of paper in hand.   
  
Entering a small metal shed, with stables in back the elderly man at the feeding station gave her a nod hello before going back to feeding a green chocobo. Going to number four, she smiled at the dark red bird. "Ready to go, Chowl?"   
  
"Sqwak! Sqwak!" The green eyed chocobo chirped running a circle around its rider as she released the gate, then stopped in front of her. "Sqwak!"  
  
A small giggle escaped her parted red lips. "Weirdo."  
  
Chowl whined, as if he knew what it meant. "Sqwaaak!"   
  
"Alright, Alright. Let's go." The ninja said climbing onto the chocobo and riding it out of there.  
  
After a hour and a half of cold, wind blowing weather, it became warm. Feeling content, yet deathly nervous a huge gust of wind flew over her, looking to the sky she could see the airship speeding past, obviously not noticing her, and disappearing in the distance.   
  
'Cid's pissed.' Yuffie muttered. She knew he was, and why. "Probably just stopped by to pick me up.." A sudden queasiness came to her stomach. "Should I even go? I mean we could always turn around.." A sudden jolt of Chowl brought her back to where she was. Apparently it knew that the airship was his masters and began running even faster than before.  
  
-The airship had a rocky landing, yet smooth enough for the pilot. Cid groaned as he exited the airship by himself, suddenly surrounded by Tifa, Cloud, and a 13 year old Marlene.   
  
"How the fuck are you guys?" He said, only a half smile on his face.  
  
"Well more happy to see you, than the other way around apparently." Tifa scolded, then smiled. "It's nice to see you again. Is Shera, Abby, and your mystery guest with you?"  
  
Cid frowned, "No."  
  
".....Okay..." Cloud said, scratching his head.   
  
"Shera had to fucking stay home and fix a fucking pilot system for one of our fucking top clients. Abby wanted to stay and play with the mans boy." The pilot said, and walked into the house with the others.  
  
-The afternoon sun was shining brightly above, as the wind blew lightly, with pearl white clouds lingering by.  
  
Yuffie stopped Chowl, to take a look at the house in the distance. It had been about 20 minutes since the airship had gone by. 'Vincent will be there...' "I don't know about this Chowl.."   
  
Looking down at herself she sighed. Her shirt was dark green yarn fabric with long sleeves, and turtle neck. Around her fit waist was a ankle length black wrap-around skirt with matching boots underneath.   
  
'He won't want to see me again. That man made that clear last time.' "I bet they don't even want to see me again.." Looking to her feathery friend she rubbed his head, "What do you think?" Her only answer was the wind now blowing hard in her face as it took off quickly towards the house.  
  
It was only a few minutes before the woman jumped off the bird, nervously, as she tied it to a wooden pole outside.   
  
"It's now or never." Standing there she continued to look at the house, before the bird gave her a little shove. Catching her balance, the former Kisaragi, walked up to the door.  
  
-The Avalanche members were sitting in the cozy, white walled, living room with two black couches, and a chair. Leaning against the doorway wall was Vincent Valentine, observing everyone, while the others sat on the couch. Everyone was talking happily, Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Barret, Nanaki, and Marlene.   
  
A sudden knock caught them off guard. There were not many people who would come all the way out here for no reason.   
  
"Who could that be?" Tifa asked, tilting her head. "Everyone is here.." Standing up she walked to the door as the others continued talking.   
  
Smiling she opened it, immediately her smile fell from her lips. ".................Yuffie?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Yuffie is that you?"  
  
The woman bit her lip nervously, maybe if she just ran, the person before her would think it was just a ghost..   
  
Instead she gave a nod. "Hello Tifa."   
  
'Everything happened at once. Once that door opened I knew today was going to be hard, not that I had not known that before..' Yuffie gave a oomph as she was squished between to strong arms of a now crying comrade. Former Comrade.  
  
Not even seconds later, Cloud was there staring wide-eyed at the figure in his wife's arms. "Whoa. Yuffie!"   
  
"Yuffie?" A more masculine voice questioned walking to the front door, then smiling and engulfing her in his arm. "So great to see ya brat!" Then he frowned, "Now get your ass inside and tell us where you have been!"   
  
"Indeed it has been long, Dear Yuffie. What a wonderful pleasure to see you!" Nanaki said as he smiled broadly his fur going up so his smile was visible.  
  
The materia hunter laughed lightly before following the others inside, and was greeted by Cid giving her a smile. Gray eyes wandered around the room, landing on the one she was searching for, a dark figure standing against the wall only five feet from her. "...................Vincent...." The words were soft, yet pained. Not able to look into the depths of his fiery eyes she turned away, 'You caused me so much heart ache before. I wont let it happen again.' With that thought to herself she walked over and sat next to a smirking pilot. "I told you I would come." She whispered.  
  
Cloud looked startled for a second, before turning a frown to Cid. "You've known where she is?!?"  
  
"No. I fucking ran into her in Neo-Midgar two fucking months ago. I figured this would be a good time for all of you to reunite." Cid spoke, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray.  
  
Vincent was speechless, Yuffie was the last person he expected to see. Yet the only one he wanted to see. 'It's been years. Yet I can still feel your lips on mine, even though that will never be. ...............Again.'  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
TBC  
.  
.  
.  
Author Notes  
  
Well I finally finished the chapter! I actually had it done a week ago, but I haven't had a chance to post it. Anyway, please review and I might even have Chapter Five come out earlier! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author Note: Thanks again Angelic Demon16 for editing!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ff7!  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 5  
  
.  
.  
As the week was coming to an end, Nanaki, Cid, Barret, and Marlene had already left due to things they needed to tend to back home. All that was left was a happy Tifa, a confused Cloud, and two very uncomfortable people by the name of Yuffie and Vincent, who had been avoiding each other by whatever means necessary.  
  
Looking up, the brown haired woman saw the close friend she used to confide in sit beside her underneath the leaf-less tree. "Hello Tifa.."  
  
"Good afternoon, Yuffie." Tifa said glancing up to the sun shining through the clouds above before looking back to the one beside her. "I've missed you a lot, Yuf. I know I shouldn't be asking, but I need to know..."  
  
Her head went down, as she grabbed a fallen leaf and spun it between two fingers. "A lot happened. I made a big mistake and ...I just, couldn't handle it." Biting her lip she shook her head, looking into her friends eyes, "I just can't tell you right now. I'm sorry. I want to but..."  
  
"I understand. Don't worry, just tell me when your ready. Although I do wish to hear about what you have been up to! All this time away we have a lot," She emphasized the last word before continuing. "To catch up on!"  
  
Yuffie smiled softly as her friend began by telling her life to her first. 'What will I tell her about myself?.... We don't seem to have much in common anymore...'  
  
Tifa grinned, as she went on and on, "Cloud and I got married about two and a half years ago..." Then she paled and closed her eyes tightly, "We were both expecting about a year after we were together...."  
  
Stopping the woman continued, "I started feeling severe pain in my abdomen, when I went to the doctor it turned out I had a miscarriage. He said it might have been caused by the flu I caught in town one day. Or it might have just, happened.... It nearly broke Cloud and I apart. We haven't spoke about having kids in a long time. We used to be so excited about one day becoming parents..."  
  
"I guess we do have something in common." Yuffie muttered softly, staring intently at the leaf in her hand.  
  
"What?" Tifa asked, wide-eyed turning to her. "You-? Were? ...Are you serious? When?" Her voice was quite and sad yet confused and wanting to hear more.  
  
"I thought we were talking about you?" Yuffie inquired trying to pass by the subject.  
  
Tifa nodded, "Yes but there isn't much more for me to tell. C'mon, tell me.."  
  
After several minutes of silence the ninja spoke, 'I will have to stretch the truth a little. She dosen't need to know certain things about it yet..' "It was um, not long after I left. I found out I was pregnant one day.." She paused, "Not long after, during my 8th month I woke up in the hospital. The doctor said I had been in a coma from falling down the stairs at my apartment. I had lost my baby, it was going to be a girl.... "  
  
A small gasp escaped the older woman's lips. "Oh Yuffie... I'm so sorry!" Tifa said embracing the young woman in a tight hug as she cried hard.  
  
Red eyes watched and twinged in pain as the one he had been watching burst into tears of pain, and was being consoled by the woman he was good friends with. "It should be me consoling her, not Tifa... If only I had not messed up," Vincent sighed and turned away, to be greeted by a spiky haired mako injected Cloud. "Yes?"  
  
"Just wondering what you've been staring at for the past 4 hours." Cloud said walking over and looking out the window, watching for a moment before turning to his friend. Pretending to ignore the words he heard. 'Messed up? Hm.. I will ask Tifa later.' "I wonder what's troubling them.."  
  
"......." Vincent was silent, of course.  
  
"Hey could you do me a favor? Go find out what's wrong." Cloud asked, scratching his head.  
  
The man in black responded almost, bitterly. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Mako blue eyes bored into him, "Because you have not said five words to her since she got back."  
  
Vincent frowned and left the spiky haired man alone in the dark room.  
  
Night had finally come, tired as Yuffie was from crying nearly all day she retired to bed early leaving Cloud and Tifa to discuss some things in private, since Vincent had already retired for the evening once Mrs. Trello had presented herself.  
  
Cloud finally spoke as he climbed into the lavender, wood framed bed. "Tifa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's with Vincent and Yuffie?"  
  
Tifa then at up, leaning against the head board. "I don't know." Pausing for a moment she grinned, "Maybe they have a crush on each other!"  
  
His face dropped, "Tifa, we are not going to set them up. Don't even think about it."  
  
"Honey! Pleeeease?" Tifa whined leaning into him. "Come on..!"  
  
Cloud shook his head then dropped it defeated, "...Alright"  
  
That night only two slept peacefully, while the others were kept wide awake by faded memories.  
  
.  
.  
.  
TBC  
.  
.  
.  
Author's Note  
  
Well here is Chapter 5! Sorry I did not get it out earlier, busy week! 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks Again Angelic Demon16!!!   
  
Author Note: GOt it out a little early this time! DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT Angelic Demon16's Storys!!!  
  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 6  
.  
.  
Yuffie smiled as the sun rose over the hills in the distance, it was not something she started really looking at till a few years ago. Before she lost her baby, the sun made no difference to her; it could fall of the face of the planet and it would not have bothered her. Well maybe when the whole world froze over, or what not, she might have.  
  
Either way the simple pleasure she received from staring at the small things around her brought her happiness that she long since forgot about. 'I wonder if Reno ever sat and looked at the sun rise?'  
  
A small flutter of a laugh escaped her lips, 'No, I can safely say he has never done such a thing.' Shaking her head a sad smile remained for the rest of the hour as the former ninja watched the sun, sky, and the mountains.  
  
Golden hair, standing upright was visible in the doorway as a blue-eyed warrior entered the small tan bedroom. "Hey Yuffie."  
  
Turning the woman looked to the man in her doorway, letting a smile grace her lips. "Hi Cloud. What's up?"  
  
"Not much." Leaning on the other side of the door her looked around the room, a built in closet, little bigger than a twin bed with cotton blue sheets, and comforter, and not to mention a bench window sill. "Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Uh... no?" Yuffie said tilting her head confused.  
  
"Good. Tifa wants you to come to dinner with us at some fancy restaurant in Timber." Without waiting for a answer he began speaking again. "You know that town that was built a few years ago, it's three hours from here to the west."  
  
She couldn't help but be a little excited, "Sounds great."  
  
Cloud smiled, "Be there at 8pm, sharp. Tifa and I have to go do some errands, so we will meet you there."  
  
Yuffie waited for there car to pull out of the garage before she ran downstairs and looked out the window. 'Yes! Now I can take a hot bath without interruption!'  
  
Giggling to herself, she ran towards the downstairs bathroom and turned on the bathtub, sprinkling salts and weird little round soap pebbles into it as she stripped off a purple shirt and gray pants.  
  
Moments passed by as the woman stared into the mirror. Slowly both of her hands slid up her sides and cupped her good sized breasts, squeezing them slightly.  
  
Laughing lightly she spoke to herself, 'Sooo much better than when I was younger! Thought I would never grow fun bags!' Dropping the small palms from her bosom she let her head look down laughing, before turning around to the large tub and climbing in.  
Black strands of silky hair draped across his naked shoulders as he sat upon his small bed, only a towel wrapped around his muscular thin waist. Pulling the towel up he scrubbed his hair, lazily drying it.  
  
"I do not see what is so important about me going to some fancy diner with them. What is so exciting about getting dressed up to impress others?" Hmph. His ruby eyes got wide, "Yuffie will probably be there also......" A large unable to suppress shiver ran up his spine.  
It had been nearly a hour but her bath was finished, and a dress had been picked out. The sheer fabric that hung loosely over a plain white, form fitting dress had sparkling diamond like gems all over it shining in the low lighting in her room.  
  
Looking into the mirror again Yuffie finally smiled, happy with her choice, 'Eat your heart out, Vincent. You'll regret hurting me the way you did.'  
  
Spinning around she giggled as her small hands adjusted her breasts in the low v-neck dress so cleavage was shown just enough to not look like some fancy whore.  
  
Then she was off.  
Tying back his hair, and buttoning his jacket the man looked down at himself, 'Best leave now or I will be late. Last I need is Tifa's lecture throughout the rest of the night.'  
  
And then he was off.  
  
Although the beautifully dressed woman had left a hour before the man in black, she had arrived later than he. Almost a whole half hour. Yuffie grunted, 'Who's bright idea was it to leave me to travel on Chocobo in a dress!' Grumbling she let Chowl wander around outside of town, straightening her outfit she began walking towards the a small strip of shops, where the restaurant is supposed to be.  
  
Several older couples looked over at her, smiling softly and whispering amongst themselves, as well as many others. Finally she arrived at what looked to be a casual place, but once she stepped in the elegant structures and decorating proved its outward look wrong. Stepping to the waiter at a small oak stand she was immediately led to a table of three others. Two waving and one with his back to her.  
  
Cloud gawked widely, as did Tifa. Yuffie looked so much older than she used to, so different. When she came to their house she looked nearly pathetic, and dreary but now.... It was undescribable.  
  
Finally annoyed with his friends gawking he turned around choking on the red wine he had just took a sip of. Bringing a napkin to his lips he turned back around facing the angel standing there with a thin eyebrow risen, then grinned as she spun around. Then tilted her head with a worried look. "It looks alright, right?" Yuffie asked nervously at there silent looks.  
  
Cloud grinned, "Oh yeah.."  
  
Tifa nodded then jabbed Cloud.  
  
Feeling a urge for revenge she smiled lusciously at Vincent's large eyes, walking over she swayed her hips slightly as she leaned over giving him a full view of her upper half, and grabbing a strawberry from his plate and placing it between two full red painted lips and biting into the sweet fruit.  
  
"Do you like my dress, Vince?" She whispered, seductively, as she stood back up and sat in the chair her waiter had just pulled out ignoring his gawking as well. Her heart was beating fast, even as she sat down and began conversing with Tifa, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by what she had just done. 'I can't believe I did that! Gawd, he must think I'm a idiot.' Glancing to him quickly, a smile graced her lips. 'At least it shook him up a little...'  
  
Tifa noticed how Yuffie seemed to be not really listening to her and was thankful to shut-up as the food came by. Looking to her husband she went wide eyed. "Oh Cloud I forgot my purse in the car! Can you come help me get it? I can never get that door to unlock right.."  
  
"Sure." Cloud said, trying not to grin. Turning to his two friends he nodded, "We will be back in a minute."  
  
Minutes turned into a half hour. "Where the hell are they?" Yuffie muttered annoyed to no one in particular. Her and Vincent had been in a uncomfortable silence since they had both finished there food.  
  
"I don't think they will be coming back." Vincent said, himself also annoyed. 'I will get you for this Cloud. You too Tifa.' Looking to the dance floor, he straightened his back and turned to Yuffie, standing up. "Will you honor me with a dance?"  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat, and without thinking she slowly nodded and took his outstretched hand. 'What could it hurt?..'  
  
The beat was slow yet fast, causing a fun yet easy pace to keep up to. Yuffie grinned, 'This is actually kind of fun.. Reno never took me dancing..' The song ended and another came on. A fast, very intimate dance that usually only the wutanise knew how to do. Going to head back to her seat a firm grip came to her hand pulling her body flush against a hardened chest.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat once again as her heart beat quicker by the minute, she looked up into the red pools of love she used to drown in.  
  
Without a question they clumsily began dancing before it became smooth and fluent in motion with one another. A large crowd had stood up to watch, there dance seemed alive with so much passion in it.  
  
Everyone couldn't help but wonder. Even a spiky haired man, and a well endowed woman as they peered in from the entrance, then disappearing outside.  
  
The night was almost over, the two stepped out into the nights breeze. A hard yet compassionate voice finally spoke, making Yuffie's back straighten. "I'm glad your back."  
  
"...............Yeah.." She responded unsure of what to say, 'Wasn't he the one the one that wanted me to leave? It's his fault I fucking left!'  
  
"I am going to go to the hotel and get a room for the night. It is too late to travel by Chocobo." The man in black said and looked to her.  
  
"What?!" Yuffie angrily asked, looking at him.  
  
Vincent frowned, "I am not going to leave you out here at night alone. Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Oh." 'Reno never waited for me... I don't know how many times I walked home in the dark.' Yuffie narrowed her eyes and began walking with him towards a small hotel.  
  
After checking in red eyes gazed at the woman sitting there on the end of her twin bed, walking over he kneeled in front of her. "........." Several long minutes passed, seemingly like hours or days before he spoke again. ".........I never meant to hurt you, Yuffie..."  
  
Emotions swirled finally settling on utter anger as her cheeks turned a dark red, and a vain probed in her forehead as her eyes slowly looked up to his. She looked ready to kill. "Not hurt me? Not fucking hurt me?!" 'How can he say that?!' "How can you honestly say you didn't mean to hurt me?" It was time to settle the past, here and now...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Author's Note  
.  
Well another chapter finally done! Hope you like! Please review of course! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author Note: It's a little longer! Sorry its been busy the last few weeks but I promised a chapter a week. Anyway, since they are short! I am putting Chapter 7 up early!!! And chapter 8 will be longer! hehe hopefully.. anyway!   
  
.  
.  
Chapter Seven  
____________  
It had been two months since the hotel incident. Although the memory of it lived on in her mind still, haunting her every night. The information she received that she had never known about. A very important detail that she never revealed to him. Her deepest, darkest secret still hidden.   
  
The morning was soon to appear, restless in her bed was Yuffie as the night played over again.  
  
She looked ready to kill. "Not hurt me? Not fucking hurt me?!" 'How can he say that?!' "How can you honestly say you didn't mean to hurt me?" Yuffie screamed at the black haired man. As she stood up, poking him in the chest. "You! You were the one to say I was a slut! A whore! Not to mention not even tell me why you did! I lost my virginity to you! Something that will be a disgrace to my home if they ever find out! No one in Wutai-"  
  
"I know the rules and regulations of there, I am from there." Vincent spoke, his eyebrows narrowed. "Go back to what you said. What do you mean you were a virgin?"   
  
Yuffie looked perplexed and confused, then immediately angry again. "What do you mean," She countered. "You knew damn well I was a virgin! Gawd! How can you even say that?! I would never disgrace my home like that-"  
  
"And you did not disgrace it by being with me? How am I to know since you so willingly got into my bed? All the while saying you loved me." Vincent said, then growled lightly. "Cloud told me of the time you had some boy from town sleep in your bed, on the airship during our hunt! Not to mention the dozens of phone calls you and he had while we were together. What do you have to say about that?"  
  
The angered female stopped and closed her eyes, reopening them seconds later as she placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you talking abou- Oh yeah I remember, Cid let me take Theo on board from rocket town, so he could have a ride."  
  
"See you even admit it! What was I to think after I found that out? Who knows what other strangers you had in your bed!" The man remarked angrily.   
  
Yuffie shook her head as she had calmed down. Then turned around and walked to her bed. Laying down and pulling the tan comforter over her. Eventually looking over at the black clothed man. "The 'boy' you speak of was seven years old. We certainly did not do anything." At his shocked look, she almost stopped, instead she continued. "Maybe you should have had all the facts before accusing me of something so harsh."   
  
The ninja paused before she sighed saddly, "You really think I would sit there talking to the 'guy' I was cheating on you with, in front of you?" At no response she turned onto her side, her back facing him. "You're a fool Valentine. Once she stopped, her stormy eyes focused on the wall as she remembered the night he had taken her.   
  
Hugging herself under the covers, her eyes closed. The memory of his arms wrapped around her wouldn't leave her be.  
  
On the other side of the room the 'man of accusations' sat upon his matching bed, leaning against the off white walls. 'My acts shall go unforgiven.' Vincent Valentine thought to himself. The moon was bright through the window, needless to say he did not sleep at all that night. And by the morning light he was gone.  
  
Yuffie bolted up sweating profusely, shaking her shoulder length brown treses from her face. Trying to rid herslef of ther nightmarish reality. 'I can't forgive him for accusing me like that...'   
  
Swinging her legs over she was greeted by a brown haired woman entering and sitting on the couch-like window seat. "Hi Tifa." Her voice was soft yet one could easily tell the uneasyness in it.  
  
"I want to know.... What happened between You and Vince, a few months ago." Tifa said sternly, as the ninja stretched and moved a chair beside the woman.   
  
Her knees all of a sudden felt weak. 'I do need to tell someone. Maybe it will stop the dreams...' Yuffie frowned as she held her head in her hands, then looked up slowly locking her eyes with the wondering brown eyes.   
  
"I will start from the beginning. Four and a half years ago. But I want you to keep it between us, I don't want Cloud to know. Yet at least." At the woman's nod she began slowly. "Four and a half years ago....We became ..involved.. with one another. I-"  
  
"You became involved with one another?" Tifa copied, tilting her head before realization set in, and she jumped from her seat on the couch. "You two ...had sex?" At her nod the older woman nearly fainted, before sitting back down still muttering. "You left because you two became intimate?" Lady Strife asked, raising a eyebrow.  
  
The ninja shook her head, eyebrows narrowing. "That is not why I left!" She yelled becoming emotional, "I left because afterwards he said he wanted nothing to do with me! Said I was nothing but a slut, whoring myself around. I'd never had sex before him!" Yuffie panted then continued, raising a hand to stop Tifa from talking.   
  
"I couldn't stand the way he wouldn't even acknowledge me, he wouldn't even explain what he meant by it! All he said was that I was too childish and I needed to grow up. I mean.." She paused, "I was childish, I know. Hell I had just turned 18 a few months prior, at the time!"   
  
Several silent minutes passed before she spoke again.   
  
"....It was later that month when I returned home. I saw Reno in the bar when I went there to speak with Mr. Owen." Shaking her head, "If I had not gone in there that day, none of this would have happened!"   
  
Softly Yuffie continued, ".........Let's just say Reno, ...sweet talked me into going with him. It was my own fault though for being so naive."  
  
Tifa frowned, "How?"  
  
"...He said some things, about this and that." The ninja bit her lip as she left out vital information before she continued, "Reno said he would care for me, forever. I shrugged it off and left him in the bar. I still wasn't very fond of the guy after the whole ....Sephiroth, incident."   
  
Grabbing a soda from a small fridgerator in the room, she chugged back a few sips before leaning back in the chair. "When I got home from there it was nearly 3am. My Fath-. Godo. ....Godo was angry. I thought it was because I was home late and sort of rolled my eyes. We bickered back and forth before he said something I will never forget. It confused me then, but it only took a few minutes before finding out why he said it...."  
  
"What did he say?" Her friend asked placing a hand on her knee to comfort her. ".....Take your time."  
  
Yuffie took a deep breath. "He said.. He said I was nothing but a whore, and that I was a disgrace as a daughter. And that he expects me gone before morning." Pausing, she shook her head, then tilted it back. "At first I was having a hard time processing it through my head that my own Father just said that! I was angry beyond belief! It was then I found out...."  
  
Tifa nearly jumped from her seat, although being concerned, it was a intriguing thing to know. "How did he find out?!"   
  
A half-smile graced her lips at Mrs. Strifes reaction, and didn't think bad of her for being so nosey at the moment since she was trying to be helpful. "I had a diary then. Absolutely everything I wrote in that book, from what Materia I had 'borrowed'," She said with a hint of a grin, "To the rock sitting out in the dirt."   
  
Stopping she smiled at the memory, then frowned deeply, "He had went in my room to find me, and saw my most prized book sitting on my bed and opened it! I'm pretty sure he just read recent things since he didn't yell at me about taking a few of his Materia one day.."   
  
"That is so rude of him! He should have never looked in that!" The brown haired beauty said firmly.  
  
"But he did. So that night I went back to the bar, setting a bag outside while I went in to my last resort. Reno.."  
  
Tifa frowned, interrupting. "Why didn't you call me? Or anyone else?"  
  
"I thought you all would think the same of me. In Wutai we were raised that sex was a blessing from Leviathan that was to only be engaged in after you have been married for 6 months." Yuffie said, frowning.   
  
"Six months?!? You mean you-"  
  
Nodding the Ninja continued again. "That's right. After your married it's proper to wait six months till the finalization ceremony that declares you life mates. If your life-mate dies you can never re-marry. Anyways, I went to Reno and he agreed to still take me with him. That's when we moved in with Rude..." A small smile graced her lips, "Rude was actually one of the nicest people I have ever met. He's not like the rest of the Turks. He was like a brother to me,... Reno hated it. So we left one night, he spiked my drink and took me to Neo-Midgar where I have lived the last 3-4 years." Yuffie said completing her past four years leaving out a few things. "Have not seen Rude since."  
  
"I'm sorry all that happened...." Tifa then immediately pulled the younger woman into her arms. "I've missed you so much, Yuffie." Looking up dark brown eyes narrowed onto a pair of red. "Vincent-"  
  
"Please not right now, Tifa. I need to speak alone." He said his voice almost wavering.  
  
Hesitantly the woman left, leaving the two alone in a uncomfortable silence.   
  
Yuffie growled lightly, "Well say something. Since you decided to eves drop!"  
  
Closing the door behind him, Vincent stepped forwards and sat with his knees on the ground before her. And grabbed her hands in his. ".....You have my deepest apologies." Upon her silence he kissed both her hands before standing and walking towards the door.   
  
"I understand if you wish to never see me again. I could not blame you, I was a ....fool. I'll leave if you want me to." With that said he disappeared from her doorway. Leaving a silence so deafening in the room, gray eyes were locked on the floor before her. Not moving for nearly a hour....  
  
Days had passed since a apology was spoken. Although simple it was more than enough to let Yuffie begin to forgive him. Resting her head against the back of the tub she blew some bubbles from her face.   
  
'Even after all these years... Vincent still has my heart in the palm of his hand....' Letting herself soak for a few minutes a smile glided to her pink lips. 'I will make it right between us again. Whatever it takes. Even if we become only, ....friends....' Getting out of the tub she decided to put the plan in action right away.  
  
It was then she stopped in her tracks, her face pale, 'What happens when he finds out everything?' Fighting back the onslought of tears that may come, her lips took in a deep breath. 'I will worry about that later. For now, I work on getting my friend back..'  
  
.  
.  
.  
TBC  
  
.  
.  
Author Note  
  
Please review! Thanks again for reading!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author Note: Thanks again Angelic Demon16!!! Here is Chapter 8! Sorry its so late!!  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 8  
  
Once again the Strife's had left the house this week, this time to spend a night in the city, for there anniversary. It seemed as if hours had passed by as the depressed woman laid on her bed staring at the off white ceiling. With a window slightly open it caused her new white velvet curtains to sway in the winds heavy breeze, of the evenings storm.   
  
Twirling a strand of her dark hair around her delicate yet lethal fingers a sudden appearance in her doorway caused the woman to nearly jump, before she settled down and gave a small slip of a smile and move her bare feet to the wooden floor.   
  
"...Hello Vincent." The voice was soft, and not as angered as it was before yet still it was a guarded voice. As if it wondered whether or not it should have spoken.  
  
As it had been so many times before things happened before, she knew it. She had just been sitting on her bed, before her hand was being held by a more firm grip as she was quietly lead through the halls and down the stairs, only to be led outside towards a tree that was beginning to have a few leaves upon it.   
  
Due to the weather her white cotton nightgown was blown again so as she walked it was pressed tightly against her slender body, showing off the small curves she had.   
  
Black tresses hid a mans face as he turned to make sure she was there and this was not a dream. Lucky for him his hair remained in his face so she could not see his eyes roam over her body, then stopping at her heart shaped face.   
  
"Beautiful." This voice was cold, yet warm in a strange way though it was unheard in the heavy wind and the quietness of his word.  
  
Yuffie nearly gasped. Not knowing whether she had heard correct. Not wanting to delude herself she let it go for now, and continued to follow the one leading her till they arrived at the tree. Not knowing what to do gray eyes looked up to him as she stood awkwardly as he let go of her hand.   
  
It seemed as if years had passed by as they stared at one another. The wind blowing there hair all over making it hard to focus. Red eyes turned away as he un-clipped his cape and attached it to the trunk of the tree, and sat down upon it, reaching a hand out to help his guest down as well.  
  
'....' Without thought the woman placed her hand in his and before she knew it she was sitting beside him, with his arm placed securely around her lithe waist. To say that Valentine was made of stone and was never even the slightest bit nervous would be a full blown lie. If he had not been before he was now. His anxiety was calmed as she cautiously rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
The both of them never spoke a word as they rested under the stars, and moon.  
  
  
  
Hours had passed since Tifa and Cloud had arrived home. The glittering of the sun had just begun creeping over the hills lighting the backyard enough for her to see someone holding another, asleep outside though the kitchen window. Stepping up on the stool in the kitchen, brown eyes squinted farther and noticed it was Vincent and Yuffie. But, not just that, her friend was on top of the silent man, and his arms were wrapped around her tightly.   
  
Just as she was about to turn away her eyes caught the man lean down and kiss the top of her head, lightly before looking up and over towards the mountains as birds chirped. With a grin, and a head full of amazement Tifa climbed down and closed the curtains to give them some privacy as she began cooking breakfast.   
  
With advanced smell the man's noise scrunched up slightly, as he smelt the sudden aroma filling the air. Opening his eyes he almost jumped up before he remembered the previous night. All though the two had not even said one word, it seemed as if they had spoken in a different way. Looking down to the one on his lap with a red cape draped over her he let a small smile play upon his lips, as he picked her up gently. Carrying her into the house.  
  
The moment he stepped into the house he was greeted by a spiky haired, hero as he nodded at him and continued up the stairs as if it was nothing.  
  
Cloud gazed at them for a moment before shaking his head and heading into the kitchen, and sitting down. "You made waffles?"  
  
"Your perceptive today." His wife responded, setting down a stack in front of him as she to sat down, ignoring her husbands 'Ha, ha. Very funny look'.   
  
  
  
Vincent sat on the edge of her bed after he laid her down. "Such a beautiful creature. I don't know how you've still captured my heart after all these years..." Soft were the words, they did not go as unheard as he thought. Standing up he brushed himself off and was about to walk away as a slender hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back down.  
  
They stared at one another again, almost blushing at the position they were in. Yuffie could feel his hot breath blowing onto her neck as she almost regretted pulling him on top of her, due to how fast her heart began beating. "Vincent......." She stopped, unsure of what to say, Biting her lip as she did when nervousness kicked in she instead followed her heart and brought her head up. Slowly she tilted her head, eyes closing partially, and let her lips brush his.  
  
It was as if there hearts locked together at the moment they then kissed. Both lips equally pressing against one another. Gently yet, passionately. After several moments the two let one another's lips go before the man in black captured them again, in a kiss of passion, lust, and love.  
  
With slender hands feeling as though velvet she slid them down his back, then back up her fingers pulling the fabric up in the process as she needily, yet slowly, pulled his shirt over his head. Letting it fall to the floor. Warm hands continued to slid down the shoulders and over his chest as she felt his heart beat just as quickly as hers. Lips like warm rose petals were felt around her neck as he discarded her clothing, like she then his.  
  
Sensing he was about to say something a finger was placed over his lips, as she kissed him again. Silently telling him not to speak.   
  
The warm sun crept through the window and curtains as the two made love well into the afternoon, before falling asleep within each others arms.   
  
For the moment everything was perfect. Blissful as it should be...  
  
Several months had passed since that day. The former Materia girl had been staying there for almost eight months.   
  
The winter was cold, its bright snow laying in a soft crumble across the grass and trees. Slender hands tightly packed the white layers together to form a ball as she peaked around the side of the house and pulled her arm back. Quickly the snowball soared through the yard, before it slammed into the dark haired man leaning against the tree as he watched a little girl giggle as she pointed over to Yuffie after the impact.   
  
Bright as the sun blue eyes turned her attention to the two, quickly looking back and forth. She knew better than to mess with Vince, her father warned her daily. Yet she had the feeling he would not do anything to hurt her. Or her Aunt. Twirling a blond pig tail between her fingers she turned and ran off towards Cid. "Daddy!"  
  
Highwind smiled and pulled his daughter into his arms. "What?"   
  
"Auntie threw snow at Uncle Vince!-" Abby said just in time to see for her Father to see her uncle tackle her aunt and pin her to the ground. Wanting to play to she tried to wiggle out of his arms, but to no avail Cid shook his head and began heading back in the house.  
  
"Why can't we stay outside?!" Abby whined.  
  
Cid stuttered for a minute before shutting his mouth and promptly answering. "Your Mother said you had to take a nap." A silent grin was on his lips, knowing the girl was going to throw a fit, yet not to him. To his wife.  
  
Abby's eyes widened and she struggled out of the grip. "Mommy!!" She screamed running into the house.   
  
"C'mon Vinnie, let me up!" Yuffie pleaded, pouting.  
  
A devilish smirk graced his lips, as he gently held onto her wrists with his golden claw and began tickling her with his other hand. "Your pretty when you pout."  
  
Frowning the ninja pouted more, "So I'm not pretty all the time?"  
  
"No."  
  
Her mouth hung open as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had become very emotional the last few months, and took everything a little to seriously.   
  
"Your beautiful." Vincent said kissing her lips softly.  
  
The sadness immediately subsided as she let her tongue dance across his lower lip for a moment before plunging it slightly inside. Slowly she pulled away, and asked her boyfriend, and lover to lay beside her.  
  
Just as they were to embrace again, a angry yet concerned voice yelled from the doorway. "Yuffie, you have a phone call."  
  
The materia woman sighed, "Can't it wait Tifa, I am having fun!" Yuffie said pouting, annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"You need to take the call." Mrs. Strife brushed her hair back behind her ear with her fingers.   
  
"Well who is it?" She replied, somehow a sick filling was starting in her stomach. Something was wrong, she knew it.  
  
"Reno..."  
.  
.  
.  
TBC  
.  
.  
.  
Author Notes  
  
Hope you enjoyed. I know its not nearly as long as I was planning, but I didnt have time. Chapter 9 will be long! ...Hopefully! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7.  
  
Author Note: Thanks once again Angelic Demon16!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 9   
  
It took moments before she could even utter hello as she held the phone against her mouth and ear. ".....Why are you calling here?" Yuffie asked trying to hold in the tears she had that were threatening to escape. Through all he had done to her, a part of her still loved him.  
  
"Your not happy to hear from me? Figures." He paused for a moment, "Having fun with your boy toy over there? Whoring yourself off again, I presume." Reno's voice came through the phone without so much as a small bit of emotion. He seemed lifeless almost.   
  
"You don't know anything!" She yelled into the receiver, "Why did you have to call, I was perfectly happy before you had to go ruin it!" Her head was clouded, not knowing what to say. So lost in her love for the man and the hatred she had for him.  
  
A heavy sigh was heard before the cold hearted man spoke. "...Come back home, Yuf-baby. I miss you."   
  
She was stunned, never had that man ever asked her to come back. Granted she only left twice, for a week. Silently she held onto the phone before shaking her head. "No Reno. I am not-"  
  
"Don't make your decision yet." Reno said, quickly, almost angrily. "I've changed. Really I have..." He paused, in the background you could hear him telling someone to shut-up, although it went unnoticed by Yuffie. "I will be there in three days. At least listen to me." Then he hung up.  
  
The ninja stood there stunned, her hand trembling as she turned off the phone, setting it down onto a oak table. '....What am I supposed to do now...?' Leaning her head against the wooden wall, she was oblivious to the other in the room before two arms, one real, one metal, were placed gently on her shoulders, turning her around and pulling her against a rock hard chest.   
  
Yuffie quickly realized Vincent was holding her and broke away and ran off to her room. "I need to be alone."  
  
Red eyes glared in anger, not at his love, but at Reno. Who was not even there. 'She is mine, Reno. Don't you dare take her from me.' Black hair whipped around his face as the door leading to the kitchen opened and a blond haired man stepped out.  
  
"Cid. Not now." Vincent spoke, yet was promptly ignored.   
  
"Reno is coming here in three days." Cid said, then rolled his eyes at the mans odd look. "I was listening on the other line."  
  
"What do you mean Reno is coming here? He dare show his face, after what he has done?! I will castrate that man if he dare comes near my Yu--... comes near Yuffie." Vincent said, correcting himself.  
  
Cid smirked, "Damn straight."  
  
Five days had passed since the phone call. Yuffie sighed as she looked longingly out the window. 'He was supposed to be here two days ago.. Just like him.' She frowned, shutting the curtains and letting her wet tongue slide across her dry lips. 'Maybe he decided not to come..' A sad look crossed her face.   
  
On one hand she was happier than ever, being here with Vincent. More than she had ever been since she married. Yet, she loved Reno as well, he was the one that took her in back then. The one that promised her everything. ....Only lied.. "Damn you Reno." She muttered before a heavy knock rang through the house like a sharp whistle. That was him, he was here.   
  
Hesitantly she left her room to see Cid, Shera, Tifa, Cloud, and most of all Vincent leaning against the wall near the door frame in the living room. The way he was when she first saw him again after all these years.   
  
Scared eyes locked onto his, piercing her heart at the deadly look he gave. Saying Vincent was angry at who was outside that door would be a understatement. "Can all of you leave? I want to talk to him alone..." Yuffie asked, her own voice stuttering slightly.   
  
Waiting for the others to leave her focus was on her 'lover' who looked at her almost heartbroken.   
  
"I am staying." Vincent spoke, dangerously. "That is final."  
  
Knowing there was no way to convince him, she shook her head of the throbbing it had started moments before. At the next knock she finally walked to the door, grasping the cold, steel handle and turning it. Before her was the red-haired man she loved for the last few years. "...Your two days late." Surprisingly the woman's voice was not stuttering like before, but had bitterness, and anger threaded through it. "Well come in."   
  
Their eyes quickly locked onto one another, anger was bursting almost like sparks between them.  
  
"Vincent." Reno said, a small smile twitching on the left side of his lips, before turning back to the saddened expression he wore, arriving here. The deadly silence of his enemy nearly caused him to gulp, when Valentine was this silent, and focused on you. You knew to play your cards right or you may not have any left.  
  
"Reno, sit down." Yuffie said as she pulled out a packet of papers from her behind her, placing it on the table. "I signed the papers. All that's left is mailing them in."  
  
Shock was apparent on both the men there. It took only a moment for raging blue eyes to stand up promptly and snarl. "You can't divorce me, bitch! You're my wife! Not that vampire's!"  
  
The ninja held a hand up, and glared at Vincent who was looking ready to attack. "This is between Reno and I, Vincent... Please.." Turning her attention back to Reno, she frowned again, "And you! You were the one that sent me the papers!" Yuffie said yelling, part of her said not to get to excited but she was furious. All this built up rage needed to be spoken.   
  
Stepping towards him she yelled again. "You're the one that left me laying there in my blood! You're the one that did everything possible to hurt me! You fooled me into believing all you fake promises and words! You! You! You! "   
  
Breathing in a deep breath of air she spoke again, "You beat me, forced me to consent to things I didn't want to do just because you drank too much! Your every reason I was unhappy, and did not come back here!" Yuffie accused her face flush, with hot tears streaming down her face.   
  
"All I want to know is one thing.........." She pleaded. "Did you ever love me?"  
  
Reno stood there becoming angrier by the second. Before he spat his words coldly. "How could I ever love a whore like you?" Raising a hand to stop the man now only a few feet from him he smirked.   
  
"Let me explain a few things I bet you didn't know, Mr. Valentine." His eyes dashed from his soon to be ex-wife and the former Turk. "Would you actually love a woman who married you just because she was pregnant with another man's child?"   
  
At the confusion, he clarified. "Yeah, that's right. You were going to be a Daddy, Vinny-boy! And I was gonna be the Step-Father, of a bastard child! That's why, I had to stop it from happening."   
  
His malicious laughter echoed through the room as he collapsed to his knees in a coughing fit. Standing he turned his attention to his wife, before reaching forward and taking the papers.   
  
Time seemed to stop as black hair was wiped from the owners face, as he turned his complete focus to his 'lover'. "Is that true, Mrs. Trello?" Vincent's voice was shallow, angered, yet most of all hurt.   
  
So wrapped up in one another they did not see the red-headed man leave, or ride away in a red car with a blonde woman in the front seat who had been waiting outside. Reno already knew what her answer was going to be...  
  
Yuffie stood there stunned. "..........I didn't fall down the stairs, he pushed me...." Tears were falling harder now, oblivious of her lover. Slowly her attention focused on him, "Yes. The baby was yours. But he killed it.." Another fit of sobbing wracked her body as she fell to her knees, holding her face. It hurt too much, she had seen Reno leave, yet was too stunned to move.  
  
  
  
Her vision was getting blurry, and the throbbing in her head was harder and harder. A string of cursing, worse than what Cid ever said was heard in the background. Followed by a loud smashing coming from the hallway as Vincent left. Faintly she could hear yelling and screaming, before she completely blacked out, on the cold wooden floor.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
I know its not long like I promised, but I am in the process of opening a business at the moment and did not have time to write a long one. Though Chapter 10 is almost done.... hehe! So it will be posted early probably! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author Note: Hope you like. Sorry it took so long, and its short.   
  
Surprise inside too!   
  
Please Review  
  
Thanks again Angelic Demon16!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 10   
  
  
  
  
  
A month had passed once again, the wind was calm, yet the night had just begun. Quietly Yuffie tip-toed down the hall and knocked softly on a door. Hesitantly she opened it, and slid in, closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Vincent asked, his voice cold, and uncaring to her ears.   
  
  
  
Biting her lip she walked over and sat beside him on the bed he lay upon. Letting her feet sway back and forth, and brushing back the long tresses of brown hair from her face. "...I wanted to tell you," Placing a finger on his lips, the ninja shushed him.   
  
  
  
"I did. .....Reno had convinced me of my fears... My fear that you hated me so much that you would not care if I was carrying your child. So I decided to leave you alone. It took me into my second trimester before I decided to tell you once the baby was born."   
  
  
  
"How did you come to that decision?" Vincent asked in his monotone voice.   
  
  
  
"Well," Yuffie paused, tears were filling her eyes but she stopped them from falling. "I was at the doctor, I was so excited because I found out I was having a girl. Reno wouldn't come with me to my appointments.. Except at first." Stopping she stood up and walked to the window, using her index finger to pull back the blinds a little.   
  
  
  
"It was my fault why he always acted the way he did..."   
  
  
  
Vincent frowned interrupting. "Yuffie-"   
  
  
  
"Listen." The ninja scolded, "I should not have married him without loving him. He knew I was pregnant, but he just couldn't handle having the baby be someone else's. I think it might have been because of who's the baby's real dad was going to be." Shaking her head softly, gray eyes focused on his haunting orbs of blood.   
  
  
  
"The blame is on me, why the baby died. Although I do not console his actions. He had not hit me much before, when I was pregnant. Just a few slaps.., but I knew it was not going to be getting better. After the baby was born I was going to leave with the money I had been saving and rent a nice apartment in another town... Things just didn't work out that way."   
  
  
  
Anger traveled through his cold veins of Mako, Chaos, and blood. "Why did you never tell me that the baby would have been mine? I had the right to know."   
  
  
  
Walking over she sat beside him. "Honestly?" At his nod she laid back on the bed that he was now sitting on the edge of.   
  
  
  
"Things were going so good between us, we were so happy... Occasionally I did think of it though. But, I didn't have the strength to tell you. I did not want to loose you... Not again."   
  
  
  
Slowly Vincent placed his metal claw on her hip, leaning down he hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. Although something seemed different, the woman ignored it and enjoyed the kiss.   
  
  
  
Firm hands pulled the cotton nightgown from her body, adoring her heavenly curves. Tracing a human hand down her stomach. His head leaned down, his lips faintly touching her neck before traveling to the ear. "I want you, Yuffie."   
  
  
  
That was all that was needed to be said before the both of them were suffocating the pain they felt with the need of one another. The night began to fade a little after Yuffie had fallen asleep, snuggled against her lover. Yet red eyes blinked, staring at the ceiling.   
  
  
  
Almost translucent eyes moved his gaze at the woman laying beside him. "Forgive me Darling." Sliding away was almost impossible, yet shakily he stood. With a saddened sigh he leaned down kissing her softly, and pulling the black sheet over her. "I will be back." Naked he quietly gathered his clothes, pulling them on as quietly as he could with his metal claw tapping against the buttons.   
  
Gathering items, clothes, and last but not least his death penalty as it shone brightly against the wall, polished and cleaned.   
  
  
  
Vincent pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and set it on the bed beside her. With a last glance the man turned away exiting the room, and house more quietly than a worm.   
  
  
  
Hours had passed before gray orbs blinked over and over again. The woman could feel her breath quicken rapidly. Her lover was gone and no where to be seen.   
  
It seemed almost like a cruel dream. Moving her legs to the edge to go look for him a rough feeling was under her leg. Moving quickly she reached down and pulled the piece of folded paper from her leg opening it slowly, as if not wanting to know what it held within it.   
  
  
  
My Dear Yuffie,   
  
  
  
If you are reading this now I have left. Although my reasons can not be explained at the moment I want you to know I will be back. Trust me, Yuffie. Just this once.   
  
  
  
My Eternal Love,   
  
Vincent Valentine   
  
  
  
A tear fell onto the plain white paper smudging the ink slightly as Yuffie bit her lip, letting herself lean against the wall. 'Please come back soon..' Sucking in a haggard breath she rose from her seat upon the bed.   
  
Standing in the dark room she hastily put on her clothes, all the while clenching the note in her palm. 'I trust you, Valentine. I trust you.'   
  
  
  
The day started off long, after a cold shower and a few random bursts of crying the young woman made her way to the window sill in the front room. Sitting down and staring out for what seemed like hours.   
  
  
  
"Yuffie?" A voice pleasant sounding and sincere brought the ninja from her hour less stare.   
  
  
  
"Hi Tifa." Trello's voice was not happy, but it did not seem sad either.   
  
  
  
After a few moments the dark haired woman frowned sitting beside her friend. "Where's Vincent? I saw you go into his room last night.. I take it you two made up?"   
  
  
  
"Yes.. Sort of. In some way at least.." Yuffie paused and looked back out the window. "Vincent left."   
  
  
  
"What?!" Tifa yelled then jumped up, giggling slightly at herself.   
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to burst. What did you mean he left?"   
  
  
  
Yuffie sighed, letting her head rest against the wall behind her. "I don't know. He just said he would return someday. But somehow, I don't think it's going to be soon........."   
  
  
  
Placing a hand on the disgruntled woman's shoulder she whispered softly, "Vincent loves you, he will come back. Come on. Let's go into town, I have a few things to get. We will have a girls night out." Tifa said a smile coming to her face. "You know it will be fun. Maybe even buy a dress for you to wear when he comes back."   
  
  
  
Getting her hopes up, the young woman jumped up. "I will be down in a minute!" Yuffie said before disappearing up the stairs to her room.   
  
  
  
Remedying through her closet she pulled out a pair of jean shorts, and a green tank top that fit snugly against her breasts. Even a hint of cleavage. "I hope I look okay..." She thought aloud, before a giggle was heard.   
  
  
  
"You look great Yuff! C'mon lets go! Cloud is going to go hunting for food with Cid when he shows up." Swaying her keys around the dark haired, well endowed woman smirked. "Were taking the motorcycle. It's got 6 cylinders, and 1832cc."   
  
  
  
"Nice." Mrs. Trello responded walking out of the house towards the garage. Gray eyes sparkled as she gazed at the structure. "Can I drive?"   
  
  
  
It had been about a hour and a half by the time they reached Timber. The town was not very populated although it had a fair amount of people who were traveling through. After walking around the town and through nearly every dress shop. Which there were few of. They finally came across a beat up looking shop with had a very elegant looking black dress on a manakin in the window.   
  
"Oh! Gawd that's beautiful!" The stunned woman said admiring the sheer yet covering fabric of the strapless gown, reaching to the ankles of the plastic model. Although in the back the lace seemed to flow behind her. Like a wedding gown. A sudden feeling of sadness swept over her, as realization set in. "Let's head to another store."   
  
  
  
"Huh? Why?!" Tifa said confused as her friend began walking away. "I though you liked the dress."   
  
  
  
Yuffie frowned, turning a glare to her. "I could never pull something like that off..."   
  
  
  
A smirk once again rested upon her lips, "Oh yes you could. Now c'mon your trying it on." At the other women's non reaction she pointed, "Now!"   
  
  
  
Giggles erupted from both the girls as they went inside and got the sales girl to get the dress down for them.   
  
  
  
"I hope you like it. It's a original by the owner of this store, before she passed away." The red-head said as her pale blue eyes looked sad for a moment before twinkling. "This will look perfect on you. Go try it on!"   
  
  
  
Tifa and the girl stood outside the dressing room for what seemed like a half hour before a click was heard as the former Kisaragi opened the door and stepped out. Biting her lip nervously she spun around. "What do you think?"   
  
  
  
Speechless, even Leana the sales woman took a moment looking at how the dress hugged her every curve, and accent her breasts. "You look gorgeous! I wish I could look like that!" Shaking her head she pointed to go put back on her clothes.   
  
  
  
Several minutes passed before the two woman were standing back outside with a large box under Yuffie's arm. "I hope Vinnie likes it."   
  
  
  
"He will." Tifa said nodding. 'I hope he comes back for her...'   
  
  
  
It had been a year and a half since she had moved into the house with Cloud and Tifa. Three months ago Vincent had left her.   
  
  
  
Time seemed to be going slow, yet oddly fast. It seemed as if it was yesterday that he had departed, pledging to return. Although the same everyday, things just were not the same.   
  
  
  
A saddened smile was permanently sketched across her face. Even during the morning rituals. Get up, puke, brush teeth, shower, eat breakfast, go back to bed, lunch, sit around, eat dinner, nap, watch tv, bed. It was the same thing everyday, only today it seemed worse.   
  
  
  
"Ug. I don't want to go to the doctor Tifa. I am fine, just the flu."   
  
Yuffie chimed in to her friend who immediately crossed her arms.   
  
  
  
"Well you don't have to." She replied.   
  
  
  
Gray eyes widened, "I don't?"   
  
  
  
"Nope." Grinning she let her arms fall to her side. "The doctor should be here any minu-" Tifa was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.   
  
  
  
"Ug.. Tifa!" Yuffie groaned plopping down on her bed.   
  
  
  
A minute passed before a short haired, blonde woman walked into the room and smiled, sitting beside her. "Hello. I am Miss. Kelan. What seems to be the problem?"   
  
  
  
Questions after questions were asked before a few tests were done, then a pelvic exam. Miss. Kelan smiled softly and sat beside the woman. "There's nothing wrong. But there is something."   
  
  
  
Dread was flowing though her. "Wh-at do you mean ...something?" Yuffie asked as Tifa then stepped in the room again.   
  
  
  
"Your three months pregnant."   
  
  
  
  
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
TBC   
  
Author Note:  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! HOPE YOU LIKED!!!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author Note: Sorry it's been two weeks! Didn't mean to take that long, been busy. Please review of course!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The morning wind was once again cold. It's breeze soothing to Yuffie's face as she gazed out her window. "I don't know Tifa. It's been five months." Sitting down slowly she placed a hand on the large stomach of hers.   
  
"He will come back." Strife said as he walked into the room, setting down a glass of hot chocolate. "Vincent's not the type of person to promise to come back and not." Cloud smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "Oh yeah!" He said mid kiss as he turned around and handed his friend a envelope. "This came in the mail today for you."  
  
As her two friends chatted with one another she opened the large white envelope to read the first page.   
  
"What is it Yuffie?" Tifa asked worriedly.   
  
"Just a paper saying im officially divorced, and that my name has been changed back to Yuffie Kisaragi. Like I asked." She said, casually tossing the envelope onto the floor in front of them before turning to look out the window.   
  
Cloud stepped over and rubbed her head, messing her shoulder length hair up in the process. "Cloud!" Yuffie yelled fixing her hair.   
  
Make blue eyes glimmered in amusement before he scattered out of the room.  
  
Tifa then piped up and bit her lip. "Can I ask you something? I know you probably don't want to but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's take a trip to Wutai." She suggested.  
  
Yuffie's eyes nearly bulged. "There is no way in hell! I am going back there!"  
  
Maybe it was cold out and there was nothing to do. Or maybe it was just time. Either way the woman could not understand why she was in the car with Tifa and Cloud heading to Wutai to see Godo of all people! "I can't believe I'm doing this!" Yuffie said outloud.   
  
It was two days before they reached Wutai. The town was still as mellow as ever. "He will just kick me out, you guys." She complained again, as they walked towards the pagoda. Townspeople looked at her in shock, not only at her large belly but at her, herself.   
  
Cloud and Tifa looked to one another and nodded. "Come on Yuffie. Everything will be okay.."  
  
After waiting a half hour for Godo to return to his office he looked surprisingly at his ex-daughter who sat in a bamboo chair fidgeting, as she was nervously waiting his anger towards her. "Your pregnant again?!"  
  
Everyone cringed at his voice. Before Yuffie was oddly surprised by him walking over and asking her to stand up. "I..." He paused, staring at his daughter.  
  
Both of her guests who dragged her here quietly stepped out into the hall, letting the two speak alone. Gray eyes stared at the figure before her that seemed to be having trouble talking at the moment.  
  
"I've." Paused again, "I've missed you Yuffie." Godo said in a strained voice not used to being so emotional as he pulled his daughter into his arms hugging her tightly.  
  
Ms. Kisaragi almost wept before she realized what pain her father had put her through. Pushing him away she turned away from him. "You know I was coming here today, didn't you?"   
  
Godo stopped, and turned away from her, heading to the small window. "I called not to long ago after I found out where you were. Someone told me amends should be made no matter what the sin, if its between a loved one." After several moments of silence he spoke again. "If I can ask what was the other baby? I've wanted to know for a long time..."  
  
Yuffie frowned and clenched her hands, "It was a girl."  
  
He smiled before frowning, "What do you mean was?"  
  
"Late in my pregnancy, Reno, which I just found out mind you. Pushed me down the stairs and made me have a miscarriage." Her voice was flat and sad all at once.  
  
Five seconds did not even pass as her fathers face turned ruby red, needless to say he was pissed. "What?!?" Stopping he faced her. "I vow I will kill that ungrateful, pathetic, swine!"  
  
"Dad!" Yuffie pleaded as she stood and walked over to him. Her voice was nervous, yet almost joyful as she spoke her next words. "Can I have my old house back? I want you to be a part of my life."  
  
The afternoon was humid, its burning sun casting a glare in his red-eyed vision as he trudged through the city of Midgar once again. Black hair was tied back in a pony tail as his red bandana was tightly across his forehead keeping all other strands from intruding on his watchful gaze. 'Where is that fool. He has to come back to this city at some point.'   
  
Once again the man found himself walking up to the apartment where his love had formerly lived. Walking in he let his eyes roam, 'So he has been here.' Vincent thought as he saw that the bedroom had clothes thrown about, in a obvious case of someone packing and leaving much behind. 'I take it he has left Midgar. Where would that bastard go?'  
  
Yet it seemed like only yesterday that Yuffie had been standing in her Fathers office after so many years, already three more months had passed. In her late third trimester the ninja was happily walking into her small living room when shouts greeted her entrance. "Whoa!" She yelled taking a step back.   
  
All of avalanche was there, well almost... Taking a gaze around the room she frowned internally yet kept a smile on her face. 'No Vincent? ....' "What are all of you doing here?" She asked as everyone sat down on a few chairs, and sofa's.   
  
"What brat? You aren't fucking happy to see us?" Of course this was Cid Highwind as he put his cigarette out in a ashtray.   
  
"No I- Errrrrrr!!" It all seemed to happen at once, first about to disagree with Cid, then grabbing her stomach in complete pain.   
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
Hope you liked! Sorry its so late, had too much stuff to do this week! Please review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author Note: Thanks again Angelic Demon16! Hope you enjoy! Please review!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A scream of utter pain roared through the air as Yuffie was carried by Cid, and Barret towards the small hospital they had in Wutai. "ERR! This fucking hurts!"   
  
Both Cid and Barret wished they could cover there ears to rid themselves of the screeching coming from the woman they were just carrying.   
  
It didn't take long for the three nurses to take over, and put Ms. Kisaragi into a wheel chair, then bring her into a small room. Leaving the others to wait in the reception room. "Do you think she will be alright?" Tifa asked as she leaned her head onto her husbands shoulder. "I mean without Vincent here?"  
  
"Yeah." Cloud responded almost hesitantly then nodded as if for conformation. "Yeah, she will be alright. Yuffie is tough." He grinned, then his mako eyes darkened. "Besides, it's obvious she needs to learn to deal with life without Valentine."  
  
Mrs. Strife gasped lightly, "Cloud?" The one who had unlimited belief in that man coming back, was admitting defeat? "You've given up on him coming back?"  
  
"........No." His answer was quiet as he then pressed his back lightly against the chair. "He will come back." Tifa's eyes lit up but he continued, "But not anytime soon, I don't think."  
  
Shera walked over after setting down Abby and letting her play with a few toys they had in the room. "Why do you both look so depressed?" Without waiting for a answer she continued, "It's about Vincent and Yuffie, is it not?" At there nods she smiled slightly. "Once he takes care of Reno, he'll be back.." The rest of the words were left unspoken.   
  
That man would take the rest of his life hunting down the one who hurt her, but never realize he is hurting her more than he ever could. By leaving her alone, with only a wonder if he will come back.   
  
A single cry echoed throughout the paper walls of the hospital. So ragged, yet so loving all the same. The screams that were heard only moments before finally stopped, a on and off crying took over.   
  
The baby was born.  
  
Everyone quickly yet quietly walked over to the room, and stepped in. After everyone was gathered around, the ninja gave a smile turning the baby slightly so they could all see the beautiful brownish-black haired, grayish-red eyed baby, so equally proportioned between the looks of its Mother and Father. "It's a girl." Yuffie said as her eyes filled with long lost longing.   
  
Yet the thought lingered in Clouds troubled mind. It was true that years would most likely pass before Vincent found the Turk, Reno. And if he ever came back, the outcome of his actions was going to hit everyone hard. Yet mostly Yuffie, and the baby.  
  
On the other side of the planet a lone figure searched through the wooded area looking for any sign of a house. "I will find you if it's the last thing I do." Vincent said as he trudged through a swampy area. Yet a aching was felt in his frozen heart, telling him words that not even he could hear. Words telling him to return home before he loses his chance at love.   
  
It took nearly a week before he finally came across a small house, unceremoniously he slammed open the door, what he saw was not what he had expected to see....  
  
Yuffie gave a last look to her Father as she waved goodbye. Once again the woman was moving, only on good terms this time. Tifa and Cloud had missed her there and they needed help with things and had asked if she would come back. Excitedly the new mother accepted.   
  
Silver; her daughter, was already four months old. The baby's slender hand gripping her moms pinky as they sat in the car, riding to there new home.  
  
Black hair was blown about in the wind as the man known as Vincent stood on the top of Nibleheim mountain. Thoughts from months ago lurked in his head. Placing his claw onto his forehead, he shook his head sadly.   
  
By the time he had arrived at the home everything on the inside was torn apart, broken, or otherwise disposed of. The aftermath of a hideous fight still shown clearly. What gave away that there was a fight was not only the furniture, but the pool of blood staining the hard wood floors as it had already leaked from a skull near it. A familiar body was attached, one of a long-ago friend, known as Rude.   
  
Although a Turk, and cruel in his job, Rude was one friend a person is lucky to have. After seeing his body drenched in blood and lying lifeless on the floor, nothing seemed it help him at the moment. Staring his red eyes towards the fading sun a chill ran through his spine. 'Every one I have ever cared for, leaves me.' A bitter sigh escaped his lips as he sat upon the edge of the cliff. "For now I will continue my search for Reno; With even more will than before. This is for you Yuffie, you as well my friend."  
  
It did not take long for the night to befall before the man found himself still sitting there staring at the countless stars. The only thing he could think of was Yuffie, as it always was. No matter how hard he tried to push her out of his head till he could return, she still seemed to squirm her way into his thoughts, plaguing his sleep.  
  
Tearing his gaze from the stars he looked to the town below, the Shinra Mansion still standing high. Well more or less his mansion, he had 'let'Shinra use it for experiments, so they did not have to spend more money on another building.  
  
It only took a moment for the idea to come to him as he stared at his home. 'Yuffie.' He paused thinking to himself. 'When I get back. I will ask for your hand.'  
  
The stars seemed to gleam brighter as he laid on his back, letting his eyes close, "I wonder what she is doing right now?" He whispered before letting sleep take over.  
  
"What are you doing Vincent? Where are you now?" Yuffie whispered to the wind, as she looked down to the bundle wrapped in a green comforter sleeping in her arms. Rocking back and forth in her rocking chair, that Tifa had graciously bought for her, she sighed. "Are you ever coming back?" Already it had been a full year since her love had went away, leaving her alone.  
  
Standing she walked over the mahogany crib and laid Silver down, her cotton white robe swaying side to side as she walked. It was only about 9:30, so happily the new mother traveled down to the living room where Cloud was enchanted by the late night tv show, while Tifa flipped through a magazine on new fighting gloves.   
  
"Hi guys." Ms. Kisaragi greeted as she sat down next to Tifa on the sofa, since Cloud was in the recliner.   
  
A warm smile spread over Tifa's face, "Hey. Silver asleep?"   
  
"Yes." The comfortable silence was relaxing to her ears, just this afternoon a large article was in the Ancient Times about a old friend of hers death.   
  
"Are you alright? I mean, I personally did not like the guy, but then again I did not know him either." Tifa asked, commenting herself.   
  
The ninja nodded, "....A little depressed, but there's nothing I can really do about it.."  
  
Tifa rested a comforting palm on her shoulder, "Do you want to go to the funeral?"  
  
"No. I will go a few days after to pay my respects." Yuffie said, as she played with a now waist length piece of brown hair.   
  
Chocolate eyes stared at the long strand of hair that her friend was playing with, as a idea once again popped in her head. "How about we go to town tomorrow morning, and we can get make over? Besides, it will give Silver time to get some fresh air. Well, if you consider Timber's air fresh!"  
  
Cloud groaned, that all his wife wanted to do in the past few years. She had been acting like a Mother to Yuffie since Silver was born. His eyes widened, 'She wants a baby?' After a few moments of shock he shook his head. Both Tifa and Yuffie looked at him strange before leaving the room to talk about what they will do tomorrow.  
  
Once they entered her room. Tifa glanced about, "Cloud and I were planning on telling you later, but I just can't wait!" The woman grabbed her comrades arm and dragged her directly across the hall to a smaller room, that was vacant, and had been empty since they moved in.   
  
"Yep it's a room. Tif." Yuffie said sarcastically, flashing her a grin.   
  
Tifa placed a hand on her hip, smirking. "Well fine then if you don't want Silver to have her own room."   
  
"What?!" Gray eyes became wide, "Room for my baby?! Really?!"  
  
Cloud nodded as he walked into the room, leaning against the doorway. "We thought that since your room isn't really big enough for the two of you, and that this room has never been used. That you might like it for her."  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Yuffie was hugging both of them. "Thank you both!" Walking further into the room she looked around, a small closet, window, and enough room for a child's bed and toys. "This is great!"  
  
Tifa leaned into her husband, flashing him a told-you-so smile, "We can take the truck tomorrow. That way we can get things for the room."  
  
The woman nodded, then smirked wider, "You know what? It's great we saved the world, not only did we all meet each other, but we got a ton of money!" A twinkle was in her eye as she stared out the window.   
  
"Silver will have everything she needs, for a good life." She said, as Tifa left the room, Cloud following behind her. A faint hint of a whisper stopped the blond haired man in his tracks. "Everything but a Father."Swallowing hard, he continued on, following Tifa down to his room.   
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
I know its short but I thought since the other one was late I would do another chapter quickly so that there is more! Don't forget to review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Losts of errors I know, but its a early release so be happy, damn it! hehehehe Have fun reading!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Sky darkened by rain-less clouds, echoing a mans emotion at the moment. Sadless anger. Vincent cut through the alley-ways until he came upon his destination for the fiftieth time. The one he had been searching for was apparently back in his old, run down apartment.   
  
It did not take long for him to climb up the stairs, and finally reach the room. Quietly he opened the door, luckily no one was in the living room. Giggling came from the bedroom, along with the voice of Mr. Tello. Just the sound made his ears almost twitch in annoyance.   
  
After silently hiding in the shadows of the living room, he waited nearly two hours before the man told the woman to get out. 'Disgraceful.' Vincent thought, more so fueled with anger as he his dear Yuffie came to mind. Echoing within his thoughtfull head.   
  
Death penalty was loaded heavily, not to mention held out ready to shoot. Stepping from the shadows he walked around to the room. A smile almost fluttered to his lips at Reno's shocked, horror stricken face.   
  
With a smirk he pulled the trigger, sending a golden bullet straight into the side of his head. Blood burst and splattered the room, the body f, staining the already dirty wallpaper, permanatlip. Seconds latter a body went limp on the bed.  
  
Staring at the man he had grown to hate more than anyone, his old Turk days helped set the room up as if it was a suicide. Even though, no one would check due to this man being a Turk.  
  
With a last peircing look, the red eyed man left, and headed out of town. Nibleheim being his next destination. Time seemed to pass by quickly..  
  
It's been two long- hard years since Vincent left. Silver is a year and eight months old, her mother recently turning 26. The girl was a smart one, by the age of seven months she was walking.   
  
Always she would chat her Mother up and down, all day and all night. Yet oddly enough silent to most others, it seemed as if she was thinking things instead of voicing them; a trait from her Father. Her hair was shoulder length now; black with light brown streaks; her eyes glittering with silver and red.   
  
"Sil, don't play with that." Yuffie said to her daughter, who was playing with a TV remote.   
  
Pouting, Silver set the object down and continued walking around the room looking for something to do while her Mother ironed her clothes. Coming to the stairs she pulled herself up each step, crawling to the floor, unknown to her, Fathers room was.   
  
Standing up, the little lady grinned at the door-nob being close enough for her to reach, yet frowned when she was unable to turn it.   
  
After continuing to fail at opening it Silver plopped down on the floor and began crying loud enough to startle her Mom who had been looking all over for her..  
  
"There you are!" Yuffie said happily as she rushed to her daughter picking her up, as she hugged the girl tightly. "Are you okay? Oh, Silvy, don't you ever walk off like that again!"   
  
The young child just clutched onto her, resting her head against the blue fabric of Ms. Kisaragi's sweater. A yawn escaping her lips right after.  
  
As they began walking back, she stopped and looked at the door where her offspring had just been. A wave of sadness embedded itself into the pit of her stomach, the churning feeling sending her head to throb in pain of the headache starting.   
  
Quickly she walked to Silvers room, and sat in the rocking chair, picking up a blanket in the process.   
  
Adjusting the baby so it was cradled in her arms, she began rocking back and forth. It didn't, well it never, took long for Silver to fall asleep.   
  
Slowly Yuffie moved and lowered the girl into her crib, pulling a blanket with different Materia designed across it, over her. "Have a good nap, Sweety." She whispered before leaving the room.  
  
'Of all the places she had to go look at...' The thought lingered in her mind.   
  
A newspaper had arrived nearly six months ago stating of Reno's 'suicide', although she assumed Vincent had finally found him. Which only raised another question in her mind, 'Why has he not returned?'   
  
Exhausted from her demanding mind Yuffie walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.   
  
Pain lingered in his heart, as he rose from his resting spot in the open field, somewhere. 'I should've never left.. It's already been 2 years. She has probably found someone else by now...' Vincent thought. His hair unruly upon his head with a red bandana strung across.   
  
Reaching a hand into his pocket he pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a beautiful glimmering silver ring with diamonds wrapping all the way around it, with a large, yet comfortable, diamond in the middle. Closing the box, a new found will entered his heart as he put it back in his pocket and trudged along.  
  
As always time passed slowly when you were in a hurry, but luckily a familiar house was finally in the distance.   
  
Nearly fifteen minutes later he was standing outside the front door, a clawed hand hesitantly pressed the doorbell. It's chimes rang through the house, loudly to his ears as he waited patiently for someone to open the door.   
  
Although the person who opened the door, was not who he expected..   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author's Note  
  
I know it's short, but since I am posting early! Again. I wanted it to be a teaser, sorta at least. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews!!! Story is turning out better than I thought!!! Trust me, there's lots more!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author Note: LAST CHAPTER!!!! EPILOGUE IS NEXT!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Yuffie had been in the back room, where she was washing some clothes. As she pulled a white shirt from the dryer the doorbell sounded, continuing to pull clothes out she decided to let Cloud or Tifa get it. "Probably Cid again." A soft smile graced her lips, 'I wonder if Abby is with him? I know Silver would love to play with her again.'  
  
Unknown to her mother Silver had awoken almost five minutes before and was already pulling herself out of her crib as the doorbell rang. A giggle escaped her lips, "Abby!" She yelled quietly to herself as she raced out of her room, tearing down the hall. Coming to the stairs she turned and carefully crawled down them. Once again the doorbell rang throughout the house.  
  
At the end of the stairs the girl in a plain white dress stood, and happily walked to the door. "Abby, Abby Abby!" She yelled giggling. Cid and Shera's daughter was the only girl her age she knew so naturally they were best friends. Looking around she noticed no one was around and decided to open the door herself.  
  
The smile went away from her lips as she stared at the tall man standing there, looking like a replica of her almost, despite her mothers features. Tilting her head to examine the man before her she did not have time to say hello as another came into the room.  
  
Light brown hair was tied back in a pony tail which hung all the way to the middle of her blue sweater. "What have I told you about openi-" Yuffie's mouth clamped shut, as gray eyes snapped to the figure in the doorway. Moving her hands away from her black pants she pointed to the living room, as she turned to her daughter. "Silver go in the living room."  
  
"But Mommy!" She whined, before immediately running into the other room, at her mothers stern look.  
  
Time seemed to stop as her gray eyes searched his red eyes, captivated. Slowly stepping closer, she reached a hand up to his face, touching it gently. Soft skin traveled over his nose and mouth, before the hand reached back and slapped him roughly across his face. Yuffie could not speak as she was stood there angrily, yet deep inside her happy as well.  
  
Vincent bowed his head forward, he knew he deserved that. Hesitantly he looked up to her, taking in the site before him. Forgetting about for the moment, who had answered the door. Without any control left, he quickly wrapped his claw arm, and normal arm around the woman. Pulling her to his chest. His face burring in the crook of her neck. "Yuffie!" He yelled squeezing her. "God, how I have missed you!"  
  
A ragged breath was pulled through her lips as she could no longer help it, and embraced him back. Tears quickly came to her eyes as she began sobbing hard again him. "I've," Sob. "Missed you too!"  
  
It seemed as if only a few seconds had passed, when in reality it had been five minutes they had been standing there holding each other. Red and Silver eyes blinked in confusion, as a girl peaked around the corner. Slowly she walked over, and clutched a handful of the blue sweater in her hand and tugged. "Mama, who's that?"  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened she had forgotten her daughter was in the other room. Carefully she pulled from her lovers embrace and picked the girl up. "So, you want to know who this is?" The ninja asked, mischievously yet also lovingly.  
  
"Uh-huh." The young child nodded.  
  
Looking from her returned love, and back to her offspring she grinned, "That's your Father."  
  
Eyes nearly bulged out of his head, gulping, Vincent breathed heavily. He had already figured that she was his daughter when she had opened the door. Yet hearing it confirmed made him more nervous, and excited than before. "H-Hello." He squeezed out, then was promptly surprised as the girl jumped from her Mothers arms into his own.  
  
"Papa!" She yelled.  
  
Yuffie couldn't help but think her daughter had somehow met him before. Which was then confirmed, somewhat.  
  
Silver grinned, "You were in my dweam!" She said mis-pronouncing the word.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie were both shocked, slowly she spoke. "Who else was in your dream, Sil?"  
  
Contemplating for a moment, then smiling again. "I don't remember her name.. Some lady with long brown hair! She was really nice, Mama!"  
  
"Aeries." Both of the parents spoke, shocked.  
  
"You know her?" Silver asked, with a confused expression. Her nose scrunched and lip curled to the side.  
  
After settling down, the three commenced to the living room where Silver zoomed into the t.v. watching it intently as the two reunited lovers sat on the couch in each others arms.  
  
Vincent was the first to speak, "I am sorry I did not come back sooner... I'm assuming that you heard about Rude's death. Reno's as well?"  
  
She nodded, "Where did you go after? That was six months ago!" Yuffie complained with a hint of hurt showing clearly.  
  
"I can't tell you yet." He paused and changed the subject, "Will you join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Not sure if I can, Vincent." The ninja paused, "Tifa and Cloud are not home so they cant watch Silver-"  
  
Vincent quickly interrupted, "I would love to have my daughter there as well. It seems I have missed quite a bit." Leaning down he captured her lips, pulling away he left his head resting against hers. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Before she could answer footsteps were heard, followed by a startled gasp was heard.  
  
Tifa and Cloud were home..  
  
For two weeks things were hectic around the three story home. The loving wife of Cloud couldn't help but be glad he was back, somehow when she came back her whole personality was more upbeat than usual. 'Guess I will have to ask her later.' Yuffie reminded herself as she sat on her bed, brushing Silver's damp hair. Then there was Mr. Strife; oddly enough he was actually angry with Vincent and wouldn't talk to him for nearly three days after his return. Sighing the woman looked down to her daughters glimmering eyes that stared at her in confusion as to why she had stopped brushing.  
  
Silver gave a confused look yet again as she turned in her mothers lap. "Mama?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ninja Kisaragi replied.  
  
"Do you love Papa?" The girl asked, tilting her head then patiently waiting the response.  
  
Yuffie leaned against the headboard and shrugged, "I'm not sure anymore, Sil. Well I do still love him, but.." Realizing she was talking to her daughter about very personal, and grownup things at the moment she shortened her words a little. "Adults make a lot of mistakes when they don't think things through. Sometimes when one grown-up makes a mistake it's hard to live with the consequences of their actions.."  
  
"What's consenses?" Silver said attempting to say the large word but failing.  
  
Vincent stood in the doorway, a saddened look in his eyes. After hearing that he was a little hurt, but understood that it was hard for her to forgive him that easily. "Yuffie, join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
Hesitantly she nodded, feeling almost guilty about her prior conversation. About a minute after he walked away she turned to realize Silver had just run after her father. Shaking her head a small smile graced her lips.  
  
"I wonder what I should wear..?" Yuffie contemplated as she walked to her closet. Moments passed before her eyes skimmed across a box. Tilting her head in confusion she pulled the box out and opened it.  
  
The second she saw what was in there her eyes widened, it was the dress that Tifa and her had bought a little bit after her lover had left.  
  
After disrobing she pulled the strapless, black dress onto her form. A little tighter than before but luckily it still fit perfectly. Tiptoeing over to her mirror she gazed in it, her eyes glittered like a small child's who had just found a stash of candy. 'I'll make your head spin, Vinny-Boy.'  
  
It was later that night when the wind was blowing, and the sky was dark that the two figures walked side by side in the moonlight. "You look beautiful, Yuffie." His soft yet strong voice carried swiftly in the wind, reaching her delicate ears. A sudden pink rising to her cheeks.  
  
"You too." She gulped out, nervous as a virgin on her wedding night. "Thanks for dinner, it was great.."  
  
Vincent gave a small smile, before he turned to face her as they came to the edge of the road by a small river. His black suit loose against his lean frame, his golden claw accenting the shiny black thread elegantly.  
  
With much smoothness he lowered himself down to one knee, taking her hand into his claw arm gently. "I love you, Yuffie. More than you may know," Pausing he dared to look up at her shocked, moist, gray eyes gleaming in the moonlight, as it shone down upon them. "Will you marry me?"  
  
It didn't take long for the woman to come back to reality, her mouth opened to talk but nothing came out. So instead Yuffie nodded, her eyes widening at the ring he then slipped onto her hand. "You-... you really want to marry me?" She asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"More than anything." Vincent said as he stood back up, gazing down at her. Suddenly he looked around, before gazing back at her. Although a odd spark was in his eyes this time.  
  
Yuffie noticed as well, "...Uh... Vinny...?"  
  
He ignored her calling his name and let a small smile slide to his lips, "As a matter of fact, why don't we get married right now?"  
  
"Right now?!" She nearly screamed yet stopped herself from raising her voice too high. "Wh-"  
  
"There a church down the street," Vincent said then looked to where it was. "How about it?" Looking back to her again, "Will you become Yuffie Valentine, tonight?"  
  
Ever the woman of fast decisions, it was the stroke of twelve as the two kissed for the first time as Mr. And Mrs. Valentine.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Epilogue Next  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
That was the last chapter! The epilogue is next! Probably posted right now too! 


	15. Epilogue

Author Note: It's the epilogue! Can you believe it?!? Please review!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Yuffie sat down at her dark oak desk and stared at her diary. Yawning she let her tired eyes travel to the next entry, the day after her wedding night.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe I am married again! Not only did I never think I would marry the man I love more than anything, but for the fact its again Wutai's Traditions! Then again, most of my life has been against my home towns rules.  
  
Anyway, this morning when we gathered everyone at my Fathers home to tell them the news. Godo admitted that my Mother was divorced before she married him as well! Can you believe that?! "Mr.- Have- to- do- everything- by -the- Wutai- book," broke the rules himself! Needless to say Cloud and Tifa were stunned the most of everyone.  
  
That was until they announced their own little secret. Turns out their expecting... Twins! You would not believe the looks on all of our faces when they announced it!  
  
At first things were odd between all of us, and a little crowded in the house. With Tifa's current state, and her constant nagging. Man! That woman can bitch when she wants too! It wasn't until our first month there that Vincent surprised us all by announcing we would be moving to Nibleheim Mansion. But the huge thing was, Cloud knew too!  
  
It wasn't until minutes later of Tifa's pouting he announced that they would be moving too Nibleheim as well, back in his Wife's parents house. This house of course would still be theirs, only unused till they figured out what to do with it.  
  
And that's where I am now. Sitting in my room, at a large dark oak desk, writing in my journal to pass my time while Vinny-boy is out getting more wood for the fireplace, with Cloud.  
  
Silver's calling me, I have to go. Don't worry, I have a feeling there is a lot more to come!  
  
-Yuffie Valentine  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The End..... Or is it?.......  
  
Author's Note  
  
The end to a long story! Did you enjoy it? Happy with the ending? Yeah a bit of a turn, didn't think she would be reading this from her own diary, did ya? Neither did I till it popped in my head! Lmao! Anyway, There will defiantly be a sequel! That is if anyone wants there to be one? If you would like a sequel, which I have a great plot for already, please review or email me at Kirlaskia@attbi.com and tell me so I know whether or not anyone would want to read it.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, or any of my other ones! Thanks to you this story actually was completed, and I could honestly say I never really expected to finish it, or at least not make it this long! I've had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you did reading! Leave a review with your email address if you would like to be notified when the sequel is out! It will be soon if people want one!   
  
Thanks again!!  
  
-Sorceress Fujin 


End file.
